love is the death of hate
by Red.cloud.Yura
Summary: Issei parents were killed and since his childhood he lived with Yasaka. Now after training for eleven years he came back to Kuoh.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a challenge I accepted from timbarney110. I liked the idea even if I don't like the guy who will be the main protagonist. But I accept a challenge and I will start with it now. Have fun.

I don't own Highschool DxD or any other elements in this fic.

Let's get straith to it!!!

_'thoughts'_ \- thoughts

"talking" - talking

**"Demon"** \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity talking

**_'Demon'_ **\- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity thinking

**"Demon"** \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity talking through mental link

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Here he was. Laying in a bed. In a giant bed. How did he came into this situation, he doesn't know. He sat up and looked around. Thirty wive's, and his two newborn twins. A boy and a girl next to him. He looked at the two and smiled.

"Issei. Why didn't protect us?" the weak female voice hit him offguard. He turned arout and saw that he was standing on a snow covered hill. Everywhere blood and dead body's of his enemys and his wife's. "I thought you would save us. We trusted you. Not even our children, not even them. You couldn't keep us safe like you promised." he looked down and saw a red-haired girl looking at him. Her left leg was ripped of and blood was flowing out of the wound. In her stomach was a sword. "Why didn't you keep your promise. It was your fate to kill him. And now he killed your family again. They were right when they said you are weak. I shouldn't have send my brother away. It is your fault."

The surroundings started to fade into pure blackness.

"It was your fault."

"It was your fault."

He heard those words from different voices over and over again. Till the last two sound he heard were the crys of two baby's.

"It wasn't my fault!!!!" he awoke instantly with those screams. Heavily panting and not knowing why those dreams were hunting him for years now, he reached out and grabbed the glass of water next to his bed and drank a bit. He knew his morning routine. "And 3."

He heard a door open.

"2"

The sound of two people running through the hallway.

"And 1"

His door slammed open to reveal two blondes looking at him with sad eyes. "Are you alright Nii-chan?" The little blonde girl asked and climbed into his bed.

"Kunou-chan, nothing happend to me, it was just a bad dream."

"This dream again?"

"Yasaka-chan, is there really no way?"

The tall blonde woman walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I wish, I wish I could help you. What abaut Draig? Won't he help you?"

"He doesn't want to help me. Not till I found my motivation to control his power."

Both blondes layed down next to him and started to cuddle with him. "You know that this is going on since years now. You are sixteen, you should start to attend a school and live a normal live. You train since the day you are here. And it's been eleven years since I found you. You aren't a youkai like us. We have this live and eventually will outlive you. So start living your life."

"Kunou-chan could you please go and bring your brother something to drink?"

"Hai, anything for you." the just three year old girl who looked like six climbed down and ran out.

"When should we tell her?" Yaska asked.

"I don't want her to know."

"She is your daughter. You can't keep it a secret. Her hair is has a darker shade than mine, her eyes have a very small tint of green, and she has less tails than me."

"Yeah I just go to her and tell her that I fell for her mother who was five hundred years old while I was twelve with the body of a fifteen year old. I will just tell her that her mother found me attractive and cute also my magic level was above anything else and we landed in the bed. With her being the end result. I will tell her that she will outlive me along with her mother. I will tell her that I probaly won't see her mature, or going to school, I will just tell her that I have nothing to give her."

"If you don't want it don't say it but there are hundred ways for you to become immortal. Marry me and share the Leylines with me. The power will make you immortal. Become a demon. Plead the Greek gods, Zeus still has to fill in a wish from me. There are many ways, don't you get it you are ruining not only your life but ours too. What will I do when you are dead, what will Kunou do? Do you realy only think about revenge. Abaddon died two years ago. Why do you still want revenge, your parents won't come back. You will just kill and it will consume you. I don't want to loose you. Don't you understand?!!!" Yasaka had tears in her eyes and both were broke out of their stress when they heard the breaking of a glass.

Looking to the doorframe they saw Kunou standing there with tears flowing ot uf her eyes ."You can't die, Issei nii-chan. You have to stay." the girl ran over the shard and slipped while getting a shart into her left foot. But before she fell she was cough by Issei who was fast enough to ran from his bed.

"Be more careful. Yasaka-chan, can you get the shard out of her foot. I will clean up and get ready." while Kunou was crying Yasaka walked towards them and took Kunou without lookin Issei into the eyes. "Yasaka-chan, I love you."

The woman stopped for a short moment, smiled while a tear rolled down her cheek and then walked away with the little blonde girl in her arms. _"I love you too." _she whispered unnoticed to everyone.

Issei just picked up the shards and threw them away, wiped away the water and went into the bathroom. **_"That woman realy loves you. Still even talking to you after so much ignorance. I would have left you the moment you would say no to immortality."_**

"So my nice partner decided to talk to me again. What are those dreams?"

**_"Dreams? You mean those visions."_**

"Visions, I didn't see Yasaka and Kunou there. I would never leave them. They are my love and my daughter."

**_"You idiot, your mate has the Leylines what forces her to stay here. Your daughter doesn't know that she is that. She thinks you are her adoptive brother who kisses her mother. Kids... . And you know what a vision is? It's the future. Change it. You still have the ability to do so. Since you just remember half of the dream I can tell you what you should do. But first find a motivation. I won't help you till you have a motivation that will give you enough willpower to control my energy."_**

"Fucking idiot. Can't even help with finding the motivation."

The morning went on normal, like everyday. They ate together. Issei went to train. Yasaka had meeting to do and Kunou just did what a 3 year old girl does at this age, playing at home while being watched by a nanny. Those days were normal routines. Issey never invited Yasaka to a date, and she never asked him out either. Their relationship was already on the edge of ending. But that was about to stop with an idea Issei had.

"Yasaka-sama is now ready to welcome you. Please follow me." a guard of Yasaka said while escorting the new coming person towards her office.

"Zeus?! What are you doing here. And without telling me earlier."

"I am sorry but you called me." the Greek God said with his deep voice. He haid an atire on that normaly no one would guess to see him wear. He wore a white suit and had a few purple lightnings on it.

His white beard was cut a bit so he wouldn't look unkempt.

"Actually I called you."

"Ahh the red dragon emperor."

"Please lord Zeus. Just Issei. I called you because Yasaka wanted that wish you promised her."

"Wait you take it. You want to live for ever?"

"Yup. I thought a bit about your words. Bad enough that you are already five hundred years old, It doesn't have to get worse when words come out that you are dating a sixteen year old one. And the other thing."

"So that is your wish, to make him immortal?"

"Yes Lord Zeus. It would make us even. And I would be thankful."

"So it be." the God snapped with his fingers and a lighning appeared in his hands. "This will hurt. A lot." he shot the lighning directly at Issei but strangely the boy didn't scream or flinch. It was stranger when the lighning was absorbed by Issei. "Done. But why didn't it hurt you. The pain should be equal to giving birth to four kids."

"Then it wasn't enough to hurt me. But did it work?"

"Yes, it's a special lightning. Combined with my most powerful lighning, Water touched by Poseidon trident, and fed with dead souls of titans from Hades."

The Greek God looked at Issei who's body changed. A bit taller and a few more muscles. "You look great, well anyways I have to go now. Have fun because I won't."

With that Zeus walked away.

"Why did you decide to do it know?"

"Because I wanted to live with you for as long as I can. And if there is a chance to extend this 'can' then I would do it. Also school starts tomorrow and when I already am immortal I want to attend it to have a memory of that too. Where will I go to?"

"Kuoh academy, you were born in this city. No one knows you there. No one will ask questions. It's perfect. Just stay away from demons. I will visit you as often I can and you will do too. Kunou will be safe here. Don't worry beloved. Go pack your things." she gave him a pair of keys and spoke up again. "The keys to the house you lived in. I had it renovate and all. It was my dream to live there with you and be a happy family but till I find someone to give the Leylines to I won't go anywhere."

"You will find someone. How about Ahri, she seems to be your biggest fan."

"I already thought about her, she would be perfect. Now I would only have to start teaching her anything. Well you should go. Your uniform is already in your room. I miss you already." the couple shared a kiss and then Issei left.

He said goodbye to Kunou and left. The ride back home was annoying. The walking to his home too. Everything was annoying when he thought about it. His stoic expression changed when he saw a house. His house. Walking in he saw his parents sitting on the floor while a man stood in front of them with claws as hands. He looked to the left to a slightly open door. A boy was looking through the gap, right at the monster. Those images faded away when Issei shock his head. "Ahh, home sweet Home. Finally being myself again. Just me and -"

"MEEE!!" a red-haired naked girl screamed.

"Who are and what are you doing here?!"

Issei, even after seeing a girl naked, with e-cup breasts, stayed completely calm. "I have a key, because this is my house. Who are you and who is the girl behind the couch."

A smaller girl with long grey hair came out from behind them. "Don't worry Mio. I will just change his memory and he won't bother us."

"Oh and how will a little girl do that."

"Dont underestimate size." a few magic sircles appeared in front of her and shot a beam at Issei. But he stood there unfazed.

The boy started to flicker a bit and then dissapead. Reapearing behind the now know Mio, he pointed a knife at her throat.

"Leave, and don't come back." The little girl turned around and saw that Mio was in trouble but let go when she knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Its ok Maria we will leave. I didn't know that this house was owned by a hero."

"Hero? What are you talking about. I am a human."

"You aren't a Hero? Please let us stay here then. Please, let us have our base here." the red haired girl said.

"Get some clothes on. I want to know some things first." The naked girl blushed and walked off to change. That left only Issei and Maria here. Just now Issei notice her attire **(A/N: just look up Maria Naruse succubus Form.) **_'Controll yourself you have a girlfriend and a daughter. Those two won't get you to cheat on her.'_

"What are you staring at, you want a piece of my body?" Maria asked.

"Got a girlfriend."

"Aww she won't know."

"Maria stop it now, we don't know him." Mio appeared at the doorframe and spoke up. "So who are you."

"Issei Hyoudou. You are?"

"Mio Naruse, this is my protector Maria Naruse."

"What are you, that she is a succubus is visible. Only them have such attire. But what are you."

"I am a demoness. The next Demon queen."

"Wow you must be two hundred years old or something."

"What?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but you can't become a demon king or queen. The new maous made sure of that, since the last four ruled like dictators."

"Mauos what are you talking about. My father was the Demon lord, and he was killed. Now I am his heiress."

"What are you talking about. There was never a demon king."

"Maria, when the barrier dropped, did you make sure that nothing happened."

"Yeah I made sure that after the battle with the Nonaka sisters we came back to Sendai."

"We are in Kuoh. What is Sendai?"

"Maria, this can't be. Did something happen when you dropped the barrier?"

"Well there was a massive energy influx. I don't know how but something hit the barrier from outside."

"Meh, you are way to annoying. I will go into my room. When you stopped arguing knock and don't try to throw me out again."

He walked off again and opened the door to his old room. Opening it he saw that it was an ordinary room. A desk with a computer. A bed. And a closet. _'My own room. I can finally have posters of woman. What does Yasaka think of me? That I stay normal after sleeping with her and having those massive tits around my face. I love her for the person she is, but her body is a massive plus. I realy miss her and Kunou.__' _He threw his things on the bed and started to sort everything in his closet. "Maria!!!!" the little girl instantly appeared in his room followed by Mio peeking from the doorframe. "I have a girlfriend who isn't here right now. So do you have any porn magazines and nude posters?"

"Hmm I have to look. Won't your girlfriend be mad at you?" she saw how he ignored her and pulled out a picture. He put it in the empty frame on the desk and smiled. Mio and Maria just grew interested and looked closer at the picture. There was Issei standing. Kissing with a woman the same height as him. The only thing that was piercing their eyes were the massive H-Cup breast, the perfect beauty of her, the nine tails and fox ears and the little girl between them that had traits of both of them. "This must be fake. You can't be with someone as her."

"Agreed. Maria is right. You must have faked it."

"Huh? Oh that's my girlfriend Yasaka, ruler of the youkai faction. Between her and me is our daughter Kunou. Why should it be fake. After my parents were killed by a fallen angel in this house eleven years ago, I lived with them in Kyoto. She found me here, I still don't know how or why. Well when I was twelve I had the body of a fifteen year old boy. Well we fell for each other and the same night landed in bed. Kunou was the end result. She is three years old and will become four in two months."

"You are either lucky or a pro. But since I didn't fall for you instantly you just had luck. That's it, now I can sleep again."

"Did you found out why you are here?"

"We somehow ripped a whole in our dimension and flew through multiple other dimensions, ripping holes inside there till the magic level of this world stopped us. We landed here about two day ago. Probaly others did too. At least the Nonaka sisters did."

"Who are they anyway?"

"Two heros. They are trained very hard from childhood on. Those two are known to be some of the best."

"Tsssk. They sound like shit. It's 8 p.m. Now I will go to sleep since I have school tomorrow. You two too. So go to sleep."

"We don't need school."

"I won't let you two alone here. You will go. How old are you?"

"Mio is sixteen while I am fifteen. You?"

"Sixteen. It's difficult. Because my motivation level is way lower than my magic level, my apearence change. I might look older than I am or younger. I look like am sixteen since today. Because of Zeus power. For the past four years Iived in the body of a fifteen year old boy. It might happen that I stop aging and with sixty still look like this."

The girls nodded and went into their rooms while Issei just set the alarm and went to sleep. This time he felt like he instantly woke up again. But strangely to the alarm he set in the evening.

He felt good. He didn't feel tired. "Draig, what happened. This vision, is it gone."

**"For now, yes. You letting these girls live with you changed the future. But remember the hill and the red-haired girl. She wasn't it. Be careful. You might end up again in with your vision."**

"Thank you I guess. GIRLS WAKE UP!!!!"

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen only to see Maria in a cooking aproon. And nothing else. Seeing her bare ass turned him on. "This looks tasty."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. I think my breakfast will be tasty too." she said while looking at the huge boner in Isseis boxers. Liking her lips she put the pan with the eggs of the stove and walked over to Issei while dropping the appron and showing him her nude body.

_'I won't cheat. I won't cheat. I won't cheat. I won't cheat. I won't cheat.'_ His eyes were closed and he was hoping for Maria to just joke around. Till he felt his boxers drop and the tip of his erection getting wet. "Wait Maria." he looked down to see her already having the tip in her mouth. He pulled her away and put on his pants again. "Sorry but I can't."

"Mouuu, but it was tasty. I think I will stay with you."

"You are a succubus just take someone."

"Hey, I have my dignity."

They both were greeted by Mios yawning and shocked expression to see Maria nude. "Put on some damn clothes. And you stop looking at her or I will kill you a hundred times."

"You couldn't even do that one time. Let's eat." Issei got everyone a plate and they sat down and were about to start when the phone rang. "I just want to eat."

He walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hyoudou Issei, how can I help you."

_"Issei-kun, are you alright."_

"Yasaka-chan, yeah I'm fine. Those visions stoped."

_"Visions? I though it were dreams."_

"No visions of the future. Draig told me that a decision I made yesterday changed the future. I think that it might never comes to the hill."

"_But when this was the future. I was missing, and there were thirty other woman."_

"Draig explained me that you problay weren't there because of your leylines. Please don't be so angry about this future."

_"I am a bit angry that in the future you somehow are able to cheat on me. But I can't be angry, if this is your future, then do so. I am ok with it." _

"But I am not. If this is my future then you will be there next to me. You won't leave me and I won't leave you, remember what we told us when Kunou was born."

_"Words can't say how much I love you."_

"Neither do numbers. But I know"

_"that there are only two things that matter."_

"You."

_"and me."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too. Have fun in school."_

And with that Yaska canceled the call and Issei went back into the kitchen. Quietly eating having his breakfast and going back to his room, looking to the clock he saw they had an hour left. He heard the shower in Mio's room going of and then did something he wouldn't be able to do before the phone call. He walked back into the kitchen and saw that Maria was doing the dished with her back facing him. "And had a talk with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Good news?"

"Hmm, rather bad news." They both smirked before running at each other and locking their lips. As if they waited for a hundred years to do it they instantly clashed with their tongues. His hand wandered under her apron and searched for her nether region while the other hand rested on her ass and squeezeed it to get out moans. Maria hands already dropped Isseis boxers and stroke his member. "I will fuck you, right here right now, no foreplay, nothing." he grabbed her arm, turned her around and bend her over the table. "Which hole?"

"Ahhh, I-Issei-kun, please pound my pussy."

"it will be done."

He angled his dick and shoved it inside her letting her scream up in pain. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa. Aahhh I am argh a virgin."

"I should have known." he felt warm liquids flowing down his dick but he knew it wasn't what he wished it was. "You didn't even mastrubate before."

"No, is it bad that I still had my hymn."

"No, not at all. Yasaka is fivehundred years old and was still a virgin when I slept with her."

"First pound me then tell me how she stayed a virgin."

He smirked and started to move back and forth, slowly and looked down to see the liquild that dropped down from his dick wasn't blood anymore. This time it was her juice. His pounding became harder with every moan of Maria.

"What are you two doing???"

Again Mios voice killed the fun. "You know each other for not even, a day and already are fucking. Issei has a girlfriend by the way."

"I got green light."

"So you are allowed to do this?"

"Yeah. Want to join?"

"Are you stupid I don't even know you that good."

"C'mon Mio, this feels so nice. You should have a taste of this."

"Yeah see. Maria likes it. Also this is our fate anyways."

"What?" that hit both off guard. Maria got away from Issei and started to go into a defensive position while Issei put on his boxers. "What do you mean by fate?"

"Sit down. I realy should have kept it to me."

They all sat down, while Maria rather stood because of having a bit of pain in her pelvis. "You see. I had nightmares, every night for the past eleven years. They are the reason I never slept with someone together. I fight during my sleep and when I then wake up I scream."

"What dream is that."

"Not a dream, it's a vision. I lay there in a mansion on a giant bed with thirty woman and two newborn kids next to me. Suddenly I am on a snow and blood covered hill with all of them killed in the most brutal ways. You are among them. Yesterday was the fist time that I didn't had those dreams which means that a desicion yesterday changed this fate."

"These woman are they your wives?" Mio asked.

"Yes. Draig confirmed it. I only see the last part of the vision. He sees the whole part and till I don't find my motivation to contain his power he won't help me."

"Who is Draig."

A green orb suddenly appeared on the back of Isseis right hand. **"Meeee."**

"He."

**"I am Draig, the red dragon emperor. I was that, now I am just a sacred gear because of God. Glad that he died."**

"We are not supposed to tell it someone else. Hades told it us just for fun but it could cause wars. And right now I am a human with immortality."

**"Well you should have taken the Leylines like your mate. You with nine tails and fox ears would be cool too. I never had a youkai as my partner."**

"I stay a human. Thanks for that."

"This is fucked up. I stay out of this. But I am still curious. Am I or is just Maria his wife to be."

**"Both. The succubus is the 24th to marry him. You are the 13th. Yasaka is the second."**

"That will piss her off."

**"No it won't. But you are getting closer to your motivation. Stay woke and find it. Till later partner."**

"Hear ya later."

"Im out. I won't marry you. You are a pervert, and you don't look that good."

"I don't know. I liked it. But being the 24th."

**"The weddings will be all at the same day."**

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I am still out."

"I will go to school now. You two will go with me. Get school uniforms, change and then get in class."

They all sighted and went into their rooms. Issei changed into the Kuoh academy uniform while Mio changed into a sportsuit. Maria wore a lolimaid outfit with a lock below her throat. Exeting the house they walked towards the school. The walk was about fifteen minutes and Mio already had enough. Arriving there they saw that the probaly 75% of the students were female. "This school was last year a girls only school. Look how many perverts came in."

They were instantly greeted by by a boy with glasses and a bald boy next to him. "Woaahhh look at this loli. I want her." even before the bald guy could touch her his jaw was wecomed by a fist.

"Stay away from me. Pervert." Maria said while Mio and Issei snickered. "Hope he learned something."

They went through the whole process of writing themself in and got the uniforms for Mio and Maria. While the little silver haired girl went into the fist grade Mio and Issei went into the second grade. Knocking and entering the classroom they were met by stares. "Sorry but we are the new students."

"Ah, good. Well please introduce yourself and take a seat."

"My name is Mio Naruse."

"I am Issei Hyoudou."

Instantly everyone started to mumble while the two sat down. Issei felt how someone touched his shoulders and he turned around just to meet the two boys from earlier. _'Fuck'_

"Hey, how did you land with those two babes?"

"Yeah we need your secret."

Issei just felt disgusted about their behavior, because he knew what would happen to them it they were near Yasaka. "Leave me alone, I am not a pervert."

The day went on realy fast and during the last break he saw how another red haired girl in the school was staring at him. _**"Partner, remember the red haired girl at the hill. Who said that you were too weak. That her. Issei Hyoudou, say hello to your first wife. Rias Gremory.****"**_

"I wish there would be a mode for you to shut up, but a Gremory. That's rare."

While the red-haired girl proceeded to stare at him he just turned around, shrugged his shoulders and walked off. This didn't go unnoticed to almost everyone in the school.

"HE IGNORED RIAS!!" a male student screamed and pointed at Issei. At that a war broke out and almost every male student wanted to fight him for the honor of Rias.

"Piss off you fucking retards before I smash your skulls and make cups out of them." He growled and everyone stopped. "Make one move and you all will regret it."

"He can't defeat us all!" a minute later Issei was unharmed while every other boy was laying on the floor with bruises.

"How did you do that, they basically just beat themselves. You neither were punchen once or punched them." The girl next to Rias asked. She had long black hair tied in a pony tail and a questioning look on her face.

"Listen. I don't need this attention, stop looking or talking to me. I think most of them hate me already. Why did I go to school, I already hate it. Curse you Yasaka." and he walked of.

"Akeno? Did he just say Yasaka. Please could you check out where he lived earlier. Something is wrong with him. His magic level is higher than mine and Sona's combined."

"FuFuFu, a sacred gear? Or do you just like him and try to hide it with stats."

"Sh-shut up."

While Mio and Maria were invited to look through some clubs Issei went home. But on his way he was met by a girl with pich black hair and a cute smile. "Excuse me? Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I am Yuuma. I saw you today how you defeated all those bo-."

She was cut off by Issei holding up his hand.

"You can drop this disguise fallen. I can fell this killer intent miles away."

"So you knew. Well sorry but you have to die." the cute girl transformed into a slightly taller woman with a revealing domina outfit.

"Do you know who was above Abaddon?"

"How do you know his name?"

"You know, then I'm sorry but you will come with me."

"You will die now!!"

Issei just evaded a lighning bolt with his speed and reaperad behind her. "If you don't want to die, give up. I won't force you to do things or something but I need information."

"Forget it." she extented her wings and flew off. Issei just fell to the floor from being overwhelmed by the force of her wings.

"Shit. We will meet again. And next time I won't be so nice to you."

Running back home he entered his room. He opened his closet and started to search for something. **"Revenge is not a motivation. It is but not yours. It will kill you. Find a better. Why do you want to kill him?"**

"Because he sent an underling to kill my Parents."

**"No"**

"Because I am afraid for my Family."

**"Yes."**

"Because I love them and want to protect them."

**"Exactly. So what is you motivation. Why do you want his death. Why do you want to be the next Red dragon emperor."**

"Because I want to protect the ones I love. Because I want them to be safe. Because I don't want my nightmares to become reality."

**"So we finally can be normal partners."**

"It just took us ten years."

**"I had worse hosts. Some of them had other motivations. Love was just once there. But also hate, despair and anxiety. They all lost. Love and will always won. Well I only had two who had these motivations. So you better get started."**

"Let's go."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

And stop.

New chapter of a new story. Like I said it's wasn't my idea. I won't spoiler anything. You get what you read. It's a shot chapter but enough to get everything started. I will explain everything later on as tho who killed isseis parents and why. Just read and don't hate.

Se ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Well. You loved the last chapter. And I did too. I won't give you spoilers of who is in the harem, but at the end of every chapter I will write down who joined.

Also I try my best with this one.

I don't own elements in this fic exept for my OC's.

Let's get straith to it!!!

_'thoughts'_ \- thoughts

"talking" - talking

**"Demon"** \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity talking

_'**Demon'**_ \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity thinking

**"Demon"** \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity talking through mental link

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A week passed and Issei still couldn't calm down. The fallen angel knew something and he wanted to know what it was. Mio still couldn't acknowledge him as her fate and Maria just acted like always. Issei skipped school the whole week and didn't care about anything, instead he searched almost the whole city for fallen angels. But it was like they sensed his presence and evaded him.

He was walking home again from another day without any results. He was brouth out of his thoughts when he saw a kid falling on the ground and scrabed his knee. A blonde haired girl in a nun outfit went to the kid and held her hands over his hurt knee. A green light shined and the wound healed completely, but the mother of the kid just pulled her son away and walked off. The blonde haired girl looked at Issei who still was looking at her, she walked over to him and asked. "Excuse me, but could you maybe show me the direction to the church."

Issei shook his head, dismissing his thoughts and answered "Uhh, yeah of course. But are you sure it's the church?"

"Yes please, why do you ask."

"Its because the church in Kuoh is abonded and basically just a ruin. Not even one visit in ages. Sounds like a trap to me."

"It's alright. I was assigned to the church so it's my mission to work there. It was God's plan."

"Yeahhhhh rigghhhht. I will Escort you there. I won't let a lady alone at this time. Follow me."

"Oh, thank you."

They both talked about things like where they came from, or why they are here. Their smalltalk went on till they stood in front of the church. "Asia, you finally are here. And who is this guy." A black haired woman stood infront of the church and waited for her. Issei instantly recognized her as the fallen angel who tried to assassinate him.

"You again!!"

"So it was a trap. Asia-chan, stay behind me."

"What is going on?"

"That's a fallen angel. They live in this church, or use it as their hideout." Issei looked back at the woman and then said. "Listen. I won't anhilate this building with all its people inside, when you answere me one question."

"Ask."

"Who was the boss of Abbadon?"

"Kokabiel. You have your answer, now leave."

"If you lied then I crush your skull like a watermelon. Asia we are leaving."

"She stays." Again Isseis speed overwhelmed her and he stood behind her. Chopping down on her neck he knocked her out.

"You had your chance, now you will come whit me." Issei lifted her body up and walked off followed by Asia.

"Asia, I know you barely know me but you can stay at my house if you want. There is no need to sleep on the street."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

The two walked to Isseis house while being watched by a silver haired man. He spied on them from a tree branch and stayed at the church to report back.

Issei and Asia arrived at the house and were greeted by Mio who didn't looked pleased. "Where have you been again, and who are these two?"

"A hostage and a nun. Obviously." Maria said from behind the redhead.

"Yeah I can see that but what are they doing here. Why did you brought the here."

"Because it's my fucking house. Leave if you don't like it, but my house, my rules."

"You are annoying."

"Grow up and face the facts. Maria was able to do that. And she is still smaller than you."

Issei just showed Asia to a room and then brought the fallen angel into the basement of the house. He tied her up and then sat down in front of her and waited. And waited. And waited. Till she woke up half an hour later.

"You finally woke up. That took you some time."

"What happend? Where am I? What have you done to me?"

"Too many questions. I could answer them all. I could."

"Answer me!"

"No. Listen up now fallen whore. Your shit ass race killed my parents and made me an orphan. I don't fucking care about you. If it was about me then your entire race would have now either kneeled before me or would be dead in the most brutal way. I want to know why your fucktards of angels with no halo came here and wanted to kill me."

"I won't tell you anything. You asshole, let me go now!"

"You came in my territory and wanted me gone. A sheep can't throw a dragon out of its den and think it will get away with it. But thanks for ordering the nun, now I will have some pleasure with killing your allies. All those fallen in the church will burn like coal on a BBQ." his grin grew into an evil smirk and he went out of the room.

"So what was that about?" Mio asked.

"I want them fallen angels to worrie about her and next week I will completely destroy the abonded church. They are in my territory and won't leave. So I have to kill these bugs."

"But please don't bring more girls home. Four are enough." she said.

"What about those Nonaka sisters? Maybe you could finally get peace. Show me where you woke up when you arrived here."

"Okay. But it will be a long walk."

"Whatever. Lead the way."

Both left without telling Maria and Asia and made their way towards the forest. It was dark already when they arrived at a rather small crater where a tent was inside and a campfire next to it. Two girls in armor were sitting on a log and warmed themself up. "Hey." Mio greeted them with a bored voice and got their attention.

"What are you doing here Naruse?" the older girl with short light blue hair asked. Next to her sat a girl with the same attitude just dark purple hair and she was a bit younger.

"She is here to apologize to you, for being the daughter of the last Demon lord."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who will give you a roof above your head, and some food. You look like you are starving."

"We will survive without your help." the younger girl said.

"Listen up, you three apparently aren't best friends. Understandable, cus all three of your fight for stupid reasons that have zero impact on this world anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't in our world anymore." Mio started. "When Maria dropped the barrier something hit it. Probaly a lighning. The force was powerful enough to mix itself with the magic and create a dimensional rift. We four were sucked in and traveled through multiple dimensions, ripping holes inside of them. The magic level of this world was so powerful that it stopped us here. Maria and me woke up and saw you two still sleeping and decided to flee. We found a house and wanted to take it as our base till Issei arrived. He didn't throw us out, he rather decided to allow us to stay when we help him with chores, and to kill the guy who killed his parents."

"We pass." the young girl asked again.

"Listen up. I am a human, and still was able to almost kill both, Maria and Mio. In this city are demons, exorcists and fallen angels. You will die within seconds if you trie to fight them." Issei explained and they looked worried.

"We stay for a few nights till we are able to look out for ourselfs."

"Fine with me. Why did I have to come back. I could stay with my girlfriend and my daughter at home but no, I needed school, because my life wasn't fucked up enough yet." he mumbled under his breath and the three girls around him looked weird at him. "Do you have any other clothes? What ever this armor is, it's useless and it attrackts to much attention."

"Ummm, no. We changed into these clothes to fight. And what do you mean with 'useless'?"

"I mean, it's to revealing. No bra and short skirts. What do you fight? Homosexualls? If you get overwhelmed by whoever, then you shouldn't be angry if you get raped. Also why are your arms covered in metal but your chest isn't? Your heart and other organs aren't in your arms. Your armor is nothing more than a sexy cosplay."

Issei just walked off, followed by Mio while the two girls stood there speechless. Following the duo the four teens arrived at Isseis house and saw that the light was still on.

Entering the house they were greeted by Maria and Asia, both in a cooking apron, but this time with clothes under it. "I am sorry but I don't want to eat at the moment. Just put the rests in the fridge and I will eat them later. Good night."

While the girls all sat at the table and ate, Issei was on the roof and watched the stars.

**Next morning**

All of the teens were sitting at the table having breakfast. "What are we going to do today?"

"Yuki and Kurumi will take some clothes from me and then go shopping with Mio and Maria. Asia and me will go buy food and other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Mio asked.

"You wouldn't understand anyway."

"You can tell me."

"Tomorrow is Sunday. That means Yasaka will visit me. I have to buy special things."

At that Yuki and Mio blushed, Maria grinned while Asia and Kurumi had no idea of what they were talking about.

And even before Maria could open her mouth Issei covered it with his hand.

"Kunou will come too. Mio and Yuki will look after her while me and Yasaka are out at the evening."

While Mio looked a bit angry, Yuki didn't care. Both nodded and everyone finished eating.

Yuki just took a hoddie from Issei while her younger sister took a t-shirt. Below it they put on trousers from either Asia or Maria. And so they all left the house after Issei gave the fallen angel in his basement something to eat.

They arrived at the shopping district and the group split. While Issei and Asia went into the next grocerie store, Mio, Kurumi, Yuki and Maria went into clothing stores.

Issei quickly noticed that he was followed. But his followers had mixed energy sources. Demonic and holy energy. Both. It was strange for him and he also noticed that their eyes were on him. He was their target.

A girl in an bat costume suddenly stood in front of him and gave him a small paper. He thanked her and proceeded with his shop not carrying what was written on it.

"Are you alright Issei-kun?" Asia looked worried at him.

"I have the feeling that something will happen today. And it won't be good. We have everything. Let's go home, the others will follow soon."

It was noon and both of them went through the park to get faster home. Asia noticed that the park was empty and Issei noticed that he was too dumb to not see the trap. "We walked right in the trap."

"A trap?"

"You can come out now. Fallen."

They both looked up to se a blue haired woman with a red shirt and a short skirt jump down. "You are the one who took Raynare. Where is she?! Tell me and your death won't be painful!" She cried out.

"You don't deserve names. You are all crows, flying trash and fallen looser."

Instead of yelling back at him she attacked out of blind rage.

For Asia everything went too quick. Both ran at each other and suddenly both were impaled by something. Issei by a lightning and the fallen angel by an arm. While the woman spat out blood and fell to the ground, Issei looked like he didn't care. There was a hole in his stomach but he didn't care. Asia ran over to him and started to heal the open wound.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked almost instantly while showing concern.

"It hurts like hell. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he cried out in pain while the wound closed again. After it was completely healed he thanked Asia and lifted the corpse of the fallen angel.

"Hey is everything fine? And what the hell!!!" Mios voice echoed through the park. They turned around and saw the group of girl standing behind them.

"Uhh, it was Asia!!!" Issei tried to hide his fear and pointed at Asia.

"What?" the small girl asked dumbfounded.

"Nevermind. But what happend?" Maria asked

"The bitch attacked me and now I need to burn her corpse. Any one of you got some firemagic?"

Surprisingly Mio did. She shot a fireball directly at the dead body and they watched how it burned down. Deciding not to stay longer they went home again.

Opening the door they all froze on the spot when they saw a beautiful woman sitting on the couch of the living room with a small girl next to her. The small girl was holding a glass of orange juice while the older and taller woman drank champagne.

"Who is this?" Kurumi asked.

"Isseis girlfriend and his dau-mhmhn." Maria was cut of by a hand that covered her mouth.

"My girlfriend and my little sister. Isn't that right Kunou-chan!" the small girl looked at Issei and jumped across the room in his arms. Yasaka just stood up and walked over to them, she leaned into a kiss with Issei and felt how her lips connected with his.

"Impossible."

"Unbelievable."

"He must be a God."

"No boy like him could get a divine woman like her."

The four girl spoke out while Asia still had no idea. She was way to innocent.

"You girls musst be the ones who live with my mate. Thanks for keeping an eye on him. He gets rather unpleasant when he sees a fallen angel."

"Thats not a secret." Mio said sarcastically while Yasaka looked angry at Issei.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe the fact that he holds a fallen angel as a captive. Or the fact that he killed today one. Or maybe that time when he skipped school for a week to search for them." Maria grinned.

"You both are evil."

"You will, untie your captive and let him or her go. But first you invite her for tea and to eat something and you will excuse yourself. It wasn't her fault."

"But she knew something."

"And are your parents alive now?"

"No..."

"Issei-kun. I want you to be safe. I can't be sure of your safety when you are trying to destroy a whole faction."

"I know. I will release her."

Going downstairs into the basement he was greeted by by the now known Raynare. "Look who came downstairs. Do you want some fun time with me. Decided to become a rapist?"

"Nah, just came by to tell you that I killed your friend today. Tall woman. Long blue hair."

"Kalawarner?!"

"Guess so. Anyways you are free now. You are invited to drink some tea with us and eat something. Please do it or my girlfriend will kill me."

"Issei-nii-san?" his head snapped back and he saw Kunou standing at the doorframe. "Who is that?"

"Uhhh. She is, she is my Mate. Like you mother. Yes. And she likes being tied up. It's a thing between us." he looked at her and smiled. "If you are upstairs within ten seconds, mommy will give you another glass of orange juice."

The girl jumped up and ran upstairs. "Your daughter?"

"So obvious?"

"She has your traits. Also there aren't many fox children with just six tails. That means your mate is Yasaka of the Youkai faction. This could cause a war if anybody find out that she is your daughter."

"Thats why you won't say a single word."

They. Looked at each other for a moment and then Issei sighted and said. "Listen. If you need somewhere to stay. Then you can have my room. I will take the couch. Just don't tell anyone about it. Yes I hate fallen angels. Abaddon killed both my parents in this house a few years ago. He was sent by Kokabiel because of my sacred gear.

If you want protection from Kokabiel, fine. If you want money, fine. Anything, just keep it a secret."

"How far would you go?"

"I- I don't know."

"Then let me stay here for a while. I think Kokabiel would already want me dead."

He untied her and they both sat down. "Isn't Azazel you leader?"

"Yes, but some of us decided that Kokabiel would be a more promising leader. I received my own squad. You killed one of them, two are left. Also there are some stray-exorcists. I wanted the twilight healing so that I had the power to heal myself during battle."

"Hmm. Sound logical. Besides, my girlfriend wouldn't allow me to kill you. So now that's on her. C'mon, I show you your room."

He helped her up and led her upstairs were everyone was waiting. She saw Yasaka and Kunou next to her and instantly asked "How?"

"What?"

"He and you?! Luck or skill what happened?"

"Why is everyone asking me this question. Athena, Amaterasu and even Aphrodite. Is this really so unrealistic that I fell for him."

"Yup."

"Definetlly."

"Uhu."

"Agreed."

"It's like saying Mario is the boyfriend of princess Peach." Maria answered.

"Yasaka-chan. Could you send some of your workers her to build more rooms into this house. It's getting crowded in here."

"I will do that. But first let me change my clothes and then we will have our date. Are there any love hotels nearby?"

"We will find something." Issei said before Maria and Raynare could answer. "Mio, Yuki. Remember Kunou goes to sleep at 9 p.m. No sweets and no sweet drink after 7 p.m. She can watch TV, but nothing too peaceful. She likes watch action or horror movies. They make her fall asleep. Alright have fun and don't destroy the house."

Yasaka came downstairs again. Everyone's jaw hit the floor while Isseis nose had a small bleeding. She just stood there, in a beige summer dress and a summer hat. What left everyone speechless was that Yasaka managed to let her chest size look two cups smaller and the summer dress didn't show any intention of being ripped apart.

Issei just stood there in his jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. "Am I overdressed?" he asked sarcastically.

"C'mon now. We don't want to bother these girls. Right?"

They left the house and let the girls alone. "Kunou-chan. What do you think of Issei?" Mio asked.

"He is like a papa. But he is just nii-san. I wish I knew who my papa is. Do you know?"

"I am sorry. Maybe Issei and your mother now."

"Maybe."

While they had their hands full with chores and Kunou, Yasaka and Issei had a beautiful evening. Well most guys were staring at them as if they were about to rape Yasaka but Isseis threatening looks were so good that they rather looked away than proceeding with staring. They eventualy ended up in a love hotel and enjoyed themselves to the last drop of energy.

**Next noon**

Issei stood infront of his house and couldn't belive his eyes. The houses of the surrounding neighbors were gone. Instead there was a massive mansion standing on their properties. "You said there will be 31 wife's in your life. This house has room for 50. That's not an invitation for more. But when it happens it's okay if I have a place in your heart."

"I don't think words can explain how much I love you."

"No. But kisses can." She exclaimed and blushed lightly. At that he pulled her towards him and kissed her as often as he could.

**A few thousand kisses later**

Issei and Yasaka entered the house to see Kurumi and Asia hiding behind a plant, Raynare hanging from the celling, Kunou hiding behind her tails on the couch to act as a pillow, Yuki hiding behind the curtains, Marias hair hanging out of the closet and Mio searching for them. "I don't know what is going to be, but I want in." Issei exclaimed only to receive a chop on his head from Yasaka.

"You aren't a child anymore. Act more mature." she said and then smiled. "Let's build a castle out of blankets, chairs and pillows."

"Yay!" Kunou yelled and came out of her hiding spot. Asia too, was a bit exited. Raynare and Yuki were done while Kurumi and Maria already started to get the chairs.

Their sunday went into their memories as one of the best they ever had. The girls noticed that Issei could have done a million Mistakes, Yasaka would always love him. This between them wasn't a teenie romance. No it was the dream of almost every girl. Their kid wasn't just a conection between them. No, Kunou was a prove of their relationship. The evening went fast by and Yasaka had to leave again alongside Kunou.

"Well, you should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow. Yuki, Asia and Kurumi will join too. Raynare, how about you?"

"Tssk. As if I need school. I stay here and cook. Maria is a bad cook. Proven when she fed you with Mios underwear."

"I still don't think that Mio calmed down."

"You ate the whole bowl and wanted more. It was only when the last dumpling came on the table you started to ask." Mio said angered.

"How was I able to see that they were your panties. If you weren't able how should I see it. And you are here since one and a half week. Don't tell me you didn't miss any underwear. And why did they all taste like Yasaka at a certain region?"

"Because those were the panties of her while she had her wet dreams. She put it to the other dirty clothes but I fished them out." Maria said with a smile. Issei shrugged with his shoulders while Mio grew red.

"I will kill you a hundred times Issei."

"Just try."

With that they all went into their rooms to get some rest.

For Mio the next morning was like every other. Waking up, showering, stretching, catching Maria and Issei in the kitchen while making out, having breakfast, leaving before she has to see how them both having sex and brushing her teeth. That was a routine for the past week now and the picture of them both together burned itself in her mind.

She was a bit envious of Maria, since she hadn't had her first kiss yet, but also because she saw what kind of guy Issei can be. But not only she did have those feelings, while Yuki and Kurumi had similar feelings, Maria completely fell in love with him. Asia was a bit clueless but also tried to earn the attention of Issei. Raynare just looked like she wanted to have good sex and that's all.

They were already in front of the gates of the school when they were stopped by none other than Souna Shitori. "Hyoudou-san please follow us."

"Fine."

He followed her and her long haired companion called Tsubaki Shinra. Arriving at their office he saw that the whole stutend council was there. And some guy he never saw before. "You skipped a week of school. Do you know the consequences?"

"Don't care. Had better stuff to do."

"And that would be?" he looked at the chess board in front of them and did a move. Soon both talked while playing chess.

"You could be thrown out of school for this behavior."

"I don't care. You see. Kuoh is my territory, when fallen angels want to start their business here, then it's my job to kill them all. Well right now, rather to ask them to leave before I anhilate everything the love and hold dear."

"So you know about our world. But let me tell you. Kuoh is territory of the Gremory and Sitri house."

"As far a I know, sheep's can't throw a dragon out of his den. And I am literally one of the most powerful ones. Don't tell me you didn't know about my boosted gear."

Everyone in the room felt silent and were completely shocked.

"You will find an excuse for me skipping school. Checkmate and bye." he said and stood up.

They all looked at the chessboard and noticed that their leader lost. "You have a nice strategy. But you never look for distractions. That may be a game of chess, but still it's strategy."

"You looked at our breasts the whole time, that was distraction."

"Yup. You may be a demon and you don't feel shame for your body. But your peerage does. And that distracted you."

"Good game. I will think of an excuse. Have a nice day, Hyoudou-san."

"Thanks, have a nice day, Souna-chan." he said and made her blush. _'I should do this staring more often. She really believed it was distraction. I was just better than her.' _And with this thought in his mind he left for the first subject.

Entering the classroom they all felt silent and all eyes were on him. The teacher looked at him and asked "So you are finally back Hyoudou-kun. You better have a good excuse."

"My girlfriend moved here with our daughter and I had to help them. I already gave a report as to why I wasn't here to the student council."

All over the classroom jaws hit the floor.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She is three years old. Had her when I was thirteen."

The boys in the class looked at him and saw a god, while the girls looked at him as if he was an angel. Mio just stood up and said "I can confirm it. I had to look after his daughter after school while they got everything ready."

"Fine. Sit down and don't disturb the class anymore." and with that three painful hours of math passed till the bell rang and the teacher left for break.

Issei was about to bite in his sandwitch when he saw a blonde boy standing in front of him. "Can I help you..."

"Kiba."

"Can I help you Kiba?"

"Buchou wishes to speak to you."

"And who is this 'Buchou'?"

"You will find out soon." Issei rolled his eyes and stood up. He followed Kiba till they arrived at an abonded building. Entering it he saw that it looked well renovated. In the main room he heard someone showering and was a bit curious as to why someone installed a shower in the mainroom.

He heard how the shower was turned off and a red haired girl stepped out with nothing but a towel. "You have to do better than that Gremory. Why am I here?"

"Do you believe in supernatural beings?"

Deciding to play a little game with her he said "No. Why should I believe in such garbage. I am an atheist, there are no such things as gods and angels."

"What if I tell you that there are."

"Lies."

Below Rias a circle appeared and she dissapeared. A minute later she entered the room again fully clothed. "And what about now." he looked to the side and in Kibas hand a sword appeared.

"I'm high."

"What?" Rias asked.

"Weed is a memoryloss drug. I had a joint and I forgot about it."

"Listen Issei. A couple hundred years ago there was a war."

"I'll stop you right there. I have enough of this play. It's getting boring. My girlfriend told me the stupid story already. I don't care that your four maous died. I don't care that you need new devils since the war. I won't become a part of a peerage if it isn't the piece 'king'. I have no intention of being a low lass devil after killing hundreds of your kin and some fallen angels. So unless you can't give me a full set of evil pieces I won't help you with your Phenex problem.

And please, if you wanted it to be a secret from me, then you already lost. I can see through secrets."

"But- but you are a mere human. You shouldn't be able to know about all of this."

"Mehh, call me when you got my evil piece set. Otherwise, bye. Oh and for the record. I am the only free sacred gear user in this city who would be able to defeat Riser. So you should start thinking of plans in getting me a set, or another locrative deal." and with that he left. Unnoticed to everyone Akeno was standing at the doorframe and a small first grader girl was on the couch. Both, like Rias and Kiba were speechless. "WHERE IS THE FUCKING WAY OUT. YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE." and with that they heard a wall being smashed. Looking out of the window they saw Issei jumping out of the second floor of the building and landing without even having pain. A normal human would have broken his legs.

"I will call my brother. Maybe he could help me with this situation!" Rias exclaimed. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

_"Ria-tan, you finally called. Is everything alright?"_

"No, a problem with someone I wanted as a perrage member."

_"Whats the problem?"_

"He knew about my marriage and offered me a deal. He will help me, if he get an own evil piece set."

_"He what?"_

"Either that or an equally good deal. But exept for the evil pice system there is nothing I have to offer. Would it be possible for you to get another set? I know that you maous have enough energy to hold more than one king piece."

_"Thats not the problem. The problem is that he isn't a demon. That means Ajuka has to do something special and for that your subject has to come into the underworld. I could __tell Ajuka that he was someone who helped me with something urgent and that was the deal. But still, it's hard, I will ask him and then call you. Bye."_

"Bye." she finally said and put the phone away. "It will be risky."

**Later that day**

**With Issei**

Entering his home again he was fascinated to see that Raynare didn't even moved one muscle the whole day and was still on the couch. "Oh you finally are back."

"Dont.you have anything else to wear exept for that domina outfit."

"What, you don't like it?"

"If I could then my room would be full of posters off you girls wearing them. But right now it's a bit inappropriate and to be honest, it's turns me on too much."

"Tskk. Then go and jack off somewhere."

"I don't mastrubate. I don't belong to the lowclasses who do that."

"And what do you then?"

"Fuck Maria."

"I noticed."

During their talk they forgot that the rest of the girls stood behind them with red faces. Exept for Maria. "See what you did Ray-chan. You made these virgins uncomfortable."

"Who cares. Virginity is just a small skin. Break it with a dildo like I did and that's it."

"So you are a Virgin?"

"Theoretically, yes. But no one will find out."

While Maria just went into the Kitchen to prepare dinner the rest of the girls went into their rooms so they could change their clothes.

Meanwhile Issei sat down next to Raynare and both watched TV. Minutes passed till Raynares hand accidentally touched Isseis and she blushed a bit but noticed that he didn't care. She felt as if she was invisible and as if Issei didn't care that there was a hot fallen angel sitting next to him. But that changed when he stretched and accidentally put his hand on her tight. While Raynare unintentionally moaned he froze. His hand just stayed there and he couldn't retreat it. Instead of that he started to massage her tight.

While she moaned his movements became better and better. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, she looked hungry back and kissed him. They both had a quick moment before partening and he said "So is that the reason you stayed?"

"Do you want to find it out or do you want to do something else?"

"Something else." with that he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room.

**Ocultary research club**

"So if he helps me you can provide me with a set."

_"He has to get you out of there. That's my wish. Ajuka accepted but your Subjekt has to come into the underworld and that as soon as possible."_

"Thanks, I will bring him down as soon as possible. I will be on my way then. Thanks again." Rias closed her phone and nodded to Akeno. "Let's visit Issei."

**Two hours later**

Rias stood in front of a palace. A giant house that completly didn't fit here. They passed the front gate, which stood open, and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes till the door opened and a raven-haired beauty stood infront of them.

"Can I help you?"

"We are here because we wanted to offer Issei a deal." Rias said while Akeno giggled a bit.

"Is there something funny devil?"

"Ara Ara, your attire is a bit provocating."

Raynare looked down and noticed that she forgot to put on clothes and just had a blanket to cover her most intimate zones.

"Me and my boyfriend were in a session."

"Fufufu. Interesting."

"Who's there Ray-chan?" Issei came from behind her and wrapped his hands around her belly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the newcomers. "So?"

"I can provide you with one. But for that you first have to become a devil of my peerage."

"I stay human. I simply will challenge him when he comes and there I will shove a bottle of holy water in his ass."

"But what if he wants a rating game?"

"Then I will become a devil. Oh yeah, Raynare, these are the devils Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. Rias, Akeno, this is Raynare, my third girlfriend."

"Three!!?"

"Maria, Yasaka and Raynare. Yup three."

"Can we come in?" Rias asked. Issei looked at Raynare and instantly noted that she couldn't go for a second round anyway, so they showed them in. Rias also noticed that Issei and Raynare don't live alone here. That was proven when they looked out of the window and saw all girls who live with him sitting at the pool.

Akeno noticed a painting of Issei with a beautiful woman next to him and between them a child. "Is that you mother and your sister?"

"I don't have a mother nor a sister. If you can keep secrets from the maous I will tell you."

Rias gleamed up while Akeno smirked. "Your secret is safe."

"Thats his first girlfriend and their daughter." Raynare said while changing into something more appropriate.

"Wasn't her name Yasaka?" Rias asked.

"Exactly. She is the leader of the Youkai faction."

"The Kyuubi??!!"

"Yup."

"And what is Raynare?" Akena looked interested since she felt a familiar aura.

"She is probaly the only fallen angel who I love."

"You wanted me dead, that was just five day ago."

"People change."

Akeno looked angry for no reason and Rias looked a bit afraid.

"And Maria is a succubus."

"And you are a human."

"An immortal with the boosted gear sounds better."

"How did you gain Immortality?"

"Zeus."

Soon they just went into the living room and sat down. Raynare went to prepare some tea and they talked about how they would confront Riser. Rias talked while Issie stared af her tits would probably be the correct description. She found out that Issei had a rather laid back persona, as if he didn't care at all. He simply looked at them like they were a perfect steak. While they admitted that Issei was good looking, he was a pervert. A pervert who gets what he wants, always, that was proven by the fact that he has Yasaka as his girlfriend, a succubus who loved only him and a fallen angel who fell because of greed and still loves a human.

The thing about those three facts is that, first, Yaska is one of the most wanted woman in the Demon realm. Everyone want her as his bride or something else. And she rejected all of them.

Second. A succubus feds on lust. They suck it out of you during the act till you die. A succubus who falls in love, will keep you alive at all costs. Something like that is as rare as winning a fight against all four mauos.

Last but not least. A fallen angel keeps the trait they fell for. If Raynare fell because of greed, then she stays greedy. But she fell in love, and shares him.

Soon it became late and Akeno and Rias left again while Issei went into his room for some sleep. He felt how his life became either more boring, or more fun. He still had to find out what it was, but there was this small tuck in his heart that told him that he wants more of this life.

The next day after school Issei decidided to visit the abonded church. Followed by Raynare they entered the building only to be greeted by a blonde girl with the voice of a matured woman. "Raynare! Where have you been? Dohnaseek was searching like crazy and Kalawarner just dissapeared."

"Oh don't worry about her. She did something to someone who I love. For that she had to die. Right Issei-kun?"

"Meh, she was way too easy to kill. Do you think she will be easier or harder to kill."

"Depends." while Raynare and Issei talked they never left their gaze from the blonde haired girl. She on the other hand became frightened and didn't know what to do. Their leader sided with the one they tried to kill. "She kind of has a body like Maria, doesn't she?"

"And that angelic voice turns me on a lot too." Issei said.

"Mittlet-chan." Raynare sang. "You will come with us. A little bit of fun with you won't be bad. But the exorcists and Dohnaseek have to die."

The small girl just nodded and made room for them so they could pass her. "Good girl. You will get your treat later." Issei said and went with his hand below her skirt to play a bit around with her nether region. He made her moan, then dicked her down and walked behind Raynare to the meeting room of the church. They entered the room with Raynare destroying the door and barging in, starting to kill everything and everyone.

Issei on the other hand just enjoyed the sight of exorcists getting slautherd. He just looked at them and how they formed groups only for a lighning spear killing them all. After five minutes of slauther, everyone was dead exept for one. Dohnaseek, who was standing at the end of the room. "Ray-chan take Mittelt and go home. He is mine." while the fallen angel just nodded and left, a red metallic glove appeared on Isseis arm. There was a green jewel on the back of the hand and Issei pointed the glove directly at the man with the fedora. "**Dragon shot**" he said calmy. Out of the glove a massive beam of light shot forwards and completely consumed the fallen angel. The attack died down and not even the feathers were left. "Guess he was a weakling."

He walked back and saw an exorcist crawling away. "Please mercy. Have mercy."

The boy just picked up a sword that stuck in the ground and said "I accept your surrender." with that he slammed the sword into the exorcist and impaled his head. "Who the fuck begs for mercy instead of waiting for the enemy to leave. Anyways I am hungry." and with that he made his way towards his house again.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**End.**

I am sorry that it took me so long but I always become so lazy while writing.

Like I said I will give you a list of the woman in Isseis harem:

Yasaka.

Maria.

Raynare.

Mittelt.

Thats all for now.

Stay tune.


	3. Chapter 3

I am back.

I rewatched the first two seasons of DXD and then stopped because I fell in love with 'Panty Stockings with Garterbelt' and 'Monster girl Encyclopedia'.

I don't want to talk to much and I would want to tell you to stay and read the AN at the end of this chapter.

Let's get straith to it!!! I don't own Highschool DxD nor any other elements exept for my OC's.

_'thoughts'_ \- thoughts

"talking" - talking

**"Demon"** \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity talking

**_'Demon' _**\- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity thinking

**_"Demon"_** \- Tailed Beast/Creature/Divinity talking through mental link

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

School.

The most boring thing in existence. Issei knew that he had the money and the knowledge to live without school. So why was he here? That's right. Tits, short skirts and nice faces.

He was daydreaming while looking at his teacher. Everytime she made a motion with her hands Issei thanked God for creating woman. Her breast were bouncing up and down and his eyes were glued to them like they were the only thing on this world.

'_Kayama-sensei. A blessing from heaven.' _Issei thought as he examined her body. She was a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center and were framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She had abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs were split into three sections, two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also had a small mole under her left eye.

And the moments her eyes landed on him his daydream got more erotic when there was a knocking on the door. In stepped a tall, beautiful young woman. She has fair skin, large light blue eyes, and wavy blond hair. With her ample bust and a curvy physique she and Kayama-sensei could take over the world.

While the teacher talked for a bit Issei received a hit on his head from Motohama who sat behind him. "Stop raping the teachers with your eyes! Don't you have enough girls already!?" The perverted duo yelled at him.

"Could you both shut the fuck up when you are talking to me!!!!" at that the whole class and the teachers were looking at him. "Oh great. Thanks idiots, now I have all attention on me."

"Hyoudou-kun could you explain your behaivour?" the purple haired teacher asked.

_'Yeah I want you two in my bed for the rest of my life.'_ "I am sorry for my tantrum. I was dozing off because it got boring since you weren't teaching for five minutes. I was thinking about your exelent way of solving the logarithm since in my old school we weren't taught doing it so easily. My eyes unconsciously landed on you and the same moment Motohama-san and Matsuda-san hit me from behind and accused me off 'eye-raping' you." Isseis charming words let the teacher blush while the girls melted away. The boys were furious. "Please excuse my behavior, I accept every punishment." he finally said and now both teacher had a blush on their face.

"Matsuda, Motohama, to the director. NOW!" the teacher yelled. "Hyoudou-kun, would you mind staying a bit longer today. I would want to know how math was in your old school and maybe we could solve this _hard_ problem of yours."

At that even the blonde teacher looked at him. "Issei-kun. I noticed that you have some mistakes in english that are keeping you from better grades. If you don't mind I would _stick_ along you two and would see what english was like in your old school."

"I will take that generous offer, thanks Kayama-sensei, Jelavić-sensei." Issei smiled. _'Draig. Pheromones?'_

**_"No, all your own luck. You are good."_**

He smiled, this smiled never left his face for the rest of the school day.

It was finally the end of school when Issei walked to the classroom his teachers told him to come. Sliding open the door he was met by a seductive 'hey' from the older women and walked in.

"Issei, for this lesson, please call us by our first names." the blonde woman said.

"Huh? Why that _Irina-chan, Nemuri-chan_. Is something wrong with your last names?" He said while he threw his bag on a table and his jacket on a chair.

"No, but for this lessons we want to be treated like woman not like teachers." Nemuri said with a smirk while she started to open the buttons of her jeans. "We said math and english, but we need to start with sex ed to get our minds free."

At that he walked to the two woman, wrapped his hands around their waists and kissed Irina on the lips while Nemuri started to go down and unbuttoned his pants. Irina and Issei parted when he noticed that his erection was exposed to air. "Oh God, how big." Nemuri muttered before giving the tip a quick lick. "And tasty. Tell me, how long wasn't it cleaned."

"Since the second break." and with that he grabbed her head and shoved his 9 inch member with one thrust inside.

Nemuri felt her mouth getting filled with the raw meat as she moaned out in pleasure. "You can't just focus on her Issei-kun." He turned to the left when he saw the blonde woman with an open blouse and spreaded legs sitting on the table next to them. "I didn't mastrubate for the last two weeks because I wanted to save any lust for you."

"Then let's spend it." while Nemuri's head was bopping back and forth he leaned to the left side and gave his blonde teachers thong a passionate lick. Savoring the taste he licked again. And again. And again. "Strawberry?"

"I prepared myself for you. Open your present." he pulled the red thong aside only for his erection to grow half an inch. Her perfect vagina was filled with some red mush looking substance. "I noticed that you like strawberry and made mush out of them. I guessed that you would want to eat it from something naughty."

Her Lustful smile, the view of her with strawberry mush filled pussy, Nerumis perfect blowjob. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh, I, ahh, I will cum. Nemuri-chaaaaahn." he moaned out when he shoved his dick one last time into her mouth before filling her throat with his warm seeds. "Holly shit. Where did you learn to blow like that?"

"Mmmmh sooo tasty. To answer your question. It's my first time. To tell you the truth I am a virgin. No one wanted to have a relationship with me back then, but after they noticed my change in appearance everyone tried to get in my pants. Everyone but you. I saw you sitting always alone, never talking to anyone, you were always in my head. I decided to give you my first time. I saw how eagered you were with learning, you are proficient in almost every sport and you look better than half of of Kuoh."

"Whats with the other half?" he asked only to grow harder when seeing both woman's smirks.

"They are woman." Irina said while wrapping her legs around his shoulder and slamming his mouth on her pussy while Nemuri started to undress.

The Blond teachers eyes widened when she felt his tongue claiming her clit as he licked her sensitive spot so hard that she moaned through the whole school. "Issei-kun, ahhh, yes right there, ahh, I'm cumming! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" her legs wrapped around his head to push him deeper into her croch while Nemuri took the chance and sat right on top of Irinas face.

Issei finished drinking the mixture or the woman's juice and the strawberry mush and stood up. He massaged her entrance a bit to calm her down and then used the tip of his shaft to rub her slit. "Issei-kun, stop teasing Ms. Jelavić and give her what she needs." His teacher leaned forward to receive a kiss from her student and left a saliva trail between their tongues.

Issei slowly started to insert his member into his englisch teacher when she moaned out into the vagina of her fellow teacher only to receive a load of female cum on her face. Irina started to love the taste and slammed her tongue inside again while Issei slowly started to speed up. For the next ten minutes they stayed like that when Issei shot his load into his teacher and their mind went blank as they lost to passion and started to do things without noticing it.

During the next few hours they changed their positions for a few times and Issei swore to himself that if he ever gets the chance to do this with Yasaka and a similar built female, he will record that.

The double cowgirl possiton.

Issey was laying on four tables while Nemuri was riding his dick and Irina sitting on his face. Both woman were moaning into each other's mouths while complimenting Issei.

"Yes, Yes, Yes I'm cumming Issei-kuuuuuun." Nemuri moaned while scratching Issei's chest with her nails.

"AHAAAAAAAAA YES, YES, YES, MOOOOOREEEEE." Irina squirten all over Isseis face as she leaned back to burry his nose in her ass.

The double dip.

Irina was laying on the table and Nemuri was in a missionary possion on top of her. While both were making out passionately Issey was kneeling between their legs and pounding his purple haired teacher. "Ahh, Nemuri-chan, you are so tight. Fuck I can't hold it!" Issei yelled as he filled his math teachers womb.

The doggy train.

Both woman were on their hands and knees. Nemuri was infront of Irina and got her ass licked by her blonde friend while Issei was behind her. "Irina, I will take your ass now." he said in a tone that made both woman shiver and aroused at the same time.

"Yes take my ass as yours. I belong to you. Make me your slut Issei-sama." she answered completely devoted. She only yelped up when she felt him soflty shoving his dick in her ass, stretching it to his size. "ARGHHHHHHH IT HURTS." she yelled out in pain as he stopped "No don't stop! It's fine." she said as he started to thrust again.

The double doggy.

Both woman were on their knees and hands in front of him while he was fucking Irina ass and fingering Nemuri's pussy. "Ahh Issei, I need you too." Nemuri monaed out as the brown haired boy pulled his dick out and shoved it into the purple haired womans ass. "YES, PERFECT, SO GOOOOD."

"Issei, don't stay there too long. My ass is getting cold." at that he got back to Irinas ass and started to thrust inside again.

"I can't hold it, I will cum." both woman turned around started to lick his erection and let him moan out. "Fuck, you two are perfect." and with that he finally came on both woman's faces.

"Mmmm, so tasty, thick and warm." Irina moanes out while using her fingers as spoons to get the sperm into her mouth.

"Issei, do you want to continue?" Nemuri asked. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"I think in a few minutes I can go again." he said, while both woman gleamed up they still shook their heads.

"I mean, do you want to continue this relationship?" his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _'These tits, asses and pussys will be mine.'_

"I know we are teachers and you are a student, but we looked around a bit and found out that when you graduate, then you are allowed to be in a relationship with a teacher." Irina explained. "I would love to see where this is going. I don't want to give myself to someone just for the pleasure. I would want to see what the future has stored for us."

"So do I. The last week's were nice with you. We didn't talk often, but I saw how you were looking at me and undressing me with your eyes. The more you did it the more I get aroused when you looked at me. I wish to know if you could imagine a relationship with two teachers." Isseis mouth was on an 'o' shape while he looked at the naked teachers in front of him.

"I already have three girlfriends. I don't mind having more, if that's ok with you. I would want to see where this could go, but with me it won't be easy, especially when you two are humans." theirs faces had a questioning look and they were wondering what he meant. "Listen my beautiful teachers. I am an immortal, it sounds stupid, I think that if I don't show it to you that you will think I am a nerd and that's why..." he focused a bit of energy to his right arm and the woman couldn't belive their eyes. A red gauntlet with a green jewl on the back of his hand was covering the lower part of the arm.

**"Insolent fool, I was trying to sleep, couldn't you just shoot a energy ball out of your mouth or something. You are very adapt in magic so why did you instantly show them your boosted gear? They could be succubus for all I know."**

"Calm down Draig, they are safe. I wouldn't stand naked in front of them if they wouldn't."

**"Two new mates?****"**

"I am still waiting for their answers." his gauntlet vanished as he eyed the woman again. "So?"

"Is that dangerous. I mean that you are immortal and all?" Irina asked a bit scared.

"Nope, as long as you stay by me then you are safe." at that the woman smiled a bit and started to dress.

"It sure will take us time to get used to it but I think that it won't be a problem." Nemuri gave him a kiss on the lips and they left the classroom that was still full with sperm, female juices and blood.

"Do you have a ride home?" Issei asked the teachers as they shook their heads.

"You?" Nerumi asked.

"I live fifteen minutes away from here. If you want you can stay there. It's friday anyways, you could stay the weekend if you want."

"We don't want to be a nuisance-." Irina was cut off by Issei again.

"You won't be. Also, with your attire you shouldn't be in a train or alone during this time." The boy said at the woman looked down on their blouses. He just walked further leaving the woman blushing behind. What made them blush were the wet stains on their clothes that could be easily seen in the light of the lamps. "Can't belive we spent six hours learning maths and english. I already know that I will rock the next exam."

They walked in pure silence for the next twelve minutes as they arrived at a rather big mansion and the two woman were completely shocked when they saw that Issei opened the gate to the front yard.

Entering the home they were instantly greeted by the only person that Issei didn't want to meet at the moment. Rias Gremory. "Why were you gone for so long?"

"Gahhhhh, chill down tits, I had extra lesson in geography and physical education." he said calmly passing her and throwing his school bag to the side.

"With our english and math teachers?" That froze him completely. Her forgot about them being with him.

"Rias-san. Please don't tell it anybody. This could cost us our jobs." Nemuri pleaded.

"Whoaaa, hold up. The woman I care for should never plead for anything. MARIA!!" out of nowhere the little succubus appeared "Could you lead Nemuri-chan and Irina-chan to a few empty rooms and give them some clothes, I will do laundry tomorrow, give them some of my clothes." he said as he turned back to Rias. "Now you. You will forget about them being here, you will forget about seeing this and you will forget that I had extra lessons. We didn't clean the room so it won't be good that someone knows that."

"Fine, your relationships don't concern me anyways. I came here because we will visit Ajuka-sama. He is ready to give you your evil piece set, well rather he is ready to create yours. It will be difficult since you are a human, but he says it's possible."

_'Draig, our plan?'_

**_"Yeah I remember it."_**

_'Tell me one more time, you tend to forget things easily.'_

**_"You said, to create one set you need to put your magic inside. You will put you magic inside, then change to my and then to Zeus his from the lighning we had. The result would be and overcharge and more then just one full set."_**

_'Three, if my calculations are correct, also I feel like tricking someone.'_

"Isssssssseeeeeeei" Rias woke the brown haired boy out of his gaze and motioned for him to follow. Outside stood a car, well rather a limousine. He got in, poured himself a glass of wine and gazed out of the window.

"When is you boyfriend coming."

"The maid of my brother said that he will visit us on monday. If you want you can attent the 'meeting'. Feel free to humaliate him as much as you want. I am sure he won't mind. If he does, then you simply will pound him into the ground." she saw him nodding and smiled.

He meanwhile was thinking only one thing. _'Harem king, harem king, harem king.' _thats how he was. Not caring about his surrounding, rather thinking about woman.

They arrived at a trainstation when Rias led him to a wall. "Is this some romance shit now. Do you want me to press you again the wall and kiss you or something?" he remarked sarcastically making her look a bit dumbfounded.

"Huh? No, no. This is where our train will wait for us." she simply touched the wall and an elevator appeared. Getting inside she pushed a button and they waited while listening to the music.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

"That's so cliché. Couldn't you take an artist that was a bit more fitting, like Suicideboys, Night lovel or Ghostmane. God, you are so boring."

"Well I like it. Also, not everybody likes your taste."

"Same could be said about yours." the door opened again and both went toward the train that was waiting for them.

The traveling with the train took them a whole hour till they arrived at the demon realm. Exiting the train they were greeted by a red-haired man who wore a grey business suit. "Ahh, Ria-tan. And you must be Issei-san." both shook their hands. "You have a firm grip. _Ditch my sister and I will kill you in the most unpleasant way._" he whispered the last part and released the handshake.

"You have a nice brother. I wish I had one too." Issei joked.

"Why don't you ask you parents, maybe it isn't to late." Sirsechs sarcastically remarked.

"Good idea. Do you have a phone that can reach the afterlife?" he mentally rolled his eyes as he simply followed both devils.

Ariving at a research building, Issei checked the plan again while they were greeted by a noble man named Ajuka. He led them towards a room when Isseis mind went in awe.

In front of them stood a massive tree made out of pure crystals in all kinds of colors. "Put your hand on the tree and let you magic flow in there for about a minute." Issei did as said and mentally smirked, for the first twenty seconds of the minute he pumped large amounts of his own magic inside, the next twenty seconds were massive amounts of Draigs energy while the last twenty seconds where the whole energy that was absorbed from Zeus lighning.

He sat down as he felt exhausted but suddenly heard. "That's shouldn't be possible!" Ajuka was fascinated. The boy had such potent magic that the tree started to grow more pieces than needed. After five minutes finally fifty-four pieces fell to the ground and what was the weird thing was that there were three king pieces. "Well congratulation boy. You just have received three sets."

"Wait what!" The red headed maou yelled while Rias was amazed. "Thats one set more than I had."

"He has more potent magic. It was a sacred gear and the one of a god. I don't know if he maybe was a descandant of god and was lucky enough to get the boosted gear but that's way more potent than yours." he started to pick them up and seperate them into three boxes while keeping the king pieces outside. Issei was looking at the three mesmerized. The first one was a transparent white and looked like a regular king piece, the second was different, it was red and had the form of his Scale Mail form, and the last one was light blue and was him with a lighning in his hand. "You are special, no one had ever such customizations."

At that two of his king pieces got snatched away by Sirsechs as he put them in the box. "Help my sister, then you get the other two."

"Sounds fair." Issei shrugged his shoulders as he took one of his sets and turned around.

"Don't you need an explanation?" Ajuka asked.

"Did you gave the explanation Rias?" Issei turned around to see Ajuka nodding. "Then she can explain it to me during our one hour ride back home. I still want my sleep. I mean I just had sex with two of my teachers, don't tell me you wouldn't be tired afterwards." Rias blushed, Sirsechs looked as if he knew what the boy was going through and Ajuka had a prideful smile. Rias just though one thing _'men__'_.

Sitting in the train again Rias asked. "Do you even know who you will add into your peerage?"

"Yes. That won't be a problem for me. Tho I would want to ask something. Are you currently seeing someone?"

"What does that have to do with the evil piece set?"

"Nothing, like I said, I wanted to know. So, are you currently dating someone?"

"No, not in particular, why do you ask?"

"You are beautiful, proud and confident woman, it shouldn't be that hard to find someone."

"You are quite right, but I rather wait for the right one, not the one with the best lines." she snorted at him.

"Aww, someone had some bad experience?" he joked and both laughed a bit.

"Actually yes. There was this weir guy in school, last month he asked me to come to the back of the school where he confessed to me on his knees. I just said no and walked off. I don't know, it wasn't a flatliner but he didn't knew me, so how could he love me?"

"Meh, I didn't love Yasaka when we had our first time together. Still I cought feelings pretty fast. When there is something that connects you, it helps you to understand these things. I mean Yasaka was into her eight month when I finally confessed to her. These things that binds you are like stairs that help you achieve what you want."

"So just get pregnant from the guy you want and he stays with you?"

"No, just create a bond with him, a child is something on another level." they heard that train finally arrived and got out. Issei was driven back home by Rias limousine and their ways parted.

Issei opened the door to his mansion to see that everyone was asleep. He went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat when the light went on and he turned around to see Mio sitting at the table. "You sure you are a demon and not a vampire? You should be sleeping, or are you playing the caring wife?"

"You were pretty long gone, I made food this time. There are left overs." Issei pulled out a plate with leftovers and microwaved them, sitting down he started to eat while facing Mio. "Where have you been?"

"Brothel." he looked at her and let his eyes wander south. "You won't allow me to play with these things so I have to find compensation."

She blushed madly "Don't you have enough woman? And why do you go to a brothel when Maria and Raynare are here?"

"Well, when there are woman out there looking like you, then no, I don't have enough woman. Also having Maria and Raynare is not a good combination." he sighted. "I was in the underworld to get my evil piece set." he stood up and got the box with his pieces from the living room. He presented them to Mio only for her to look at them fascinated. "They fell for my plan. I got three while a High-class devil gets only one."

"What do you want to do with them?"

"I want to build my own peerage and I would want you in."

"Huh?" she looked in his eyes only to blush.

"The king piece is mine. I intended to make Yasaka one of my queens but not only her, you too."

"Wh-what? Why me?"

"There is zero to no ways for you to get back home. Why don't you stay here and live a normal life without being hunted by ghosts and the new demon king. You would ruin your life there but here you have more chances for a somehow normal life. Well as normal as it could be."

"Can I think about it?" she asked only for Issei to stand up and walking towards her.

"I will go to sleep. Think about it as long as you can, but before you start to think, here is a little help from my side." he bent down and gave her a peek on the lips before leaving the kitchen and walking to his room.

"A queen, isn't that what I always wanted to be?"

**Next day**

Issei woke up with a weight on him. Opening his eyes he had the view of a little girl on his chest. "Nii-san!" His little 'sister' yelled up.

"Ahaha, Kunou-chan." he sat up only for her to fall into his lap and him to tickle her.

"Ahhhh, no hahahaha, stop, hahahaha." she laughed up.

"Why do you two have to be so loud?" a lazy voice said while Yasaka sat up from the bed. "Morning Issei-kun." Kunou climbed off his lap and ran out of the room while Issei kissed his mate on the lips and for her to fall on him. "You are so sexy."

"You are one to talk my sneaky fox." he said while kissing her on the forehead. "When did you came?"

"Mio opened the door yesterday and said you just went to sleep, so we joined." her smile fell and she looked a bit angry. "Didn't you promise me you queen piece?"

"Yes but not which."

"Your plan worked?" he smiled while crossing his arms behind his head. "Of couse it did, you studied that for years."

"You know that when I want something then I get that."

At that she smiled and came near to his ear while something under his blanket rose for a few inches. "_Like that one time you wanted a titfuck? Or that time you claimed my rear? Oh, and this time we had sex while Kunou-chan was in the bed with us_."

"Exactly." at that he felt how a hand wrapped around his dick and started to rub it. "Ahh, that's how to deal with a morning wood Yasaka-hime."

"Huh?" she looked weird before she saw that there was a hand on her lovers erection. "That's not me."

"Its me." Raynares voice came from below the sheets. "And I want my breakfast." His eyes widened as the fallen angel started to suck him off.

"Issei-kun. Since when do I take care of your morning woods with a hand job or a blowjob?"

"True. I didn't forget that, i just thought that you would want to try something new." at that Yasakas eys widened. Her panties became wet, but it wasn't from her own slit. No this was from a strangers tongue. She pulled of the sheets to see a new blonde haired woman pushing her panties aside and liking her crotch.

"Morning Irina-chan."

"Moning Issei-khun, I hohe you don'd mind me gedding my breahfasd fom anodher souce." He only looked at Yasaka before smirking. She too had a smile on her face as they looked to the door where Isseis second teacher Nemuri and Maria were standing.

"I think our breakfast just arrived." he made a motion for both females to come and Nemuri sat down on Yasakas face while Maria on Issei's his.

**An hour later**

The woman along with Issei came downstairs, with Maria a bit limping.

_Flashback_

_As everyone seemed ready to finally go downstairs Maria held Isseis hand and kept him in the bed.__"Something wrong?" he asked while she smirked._

_"We didn't had the chance to enjoy it. Now would be perfect, don't you think?" Issei just smirked as he grabbed her, bend her over the bed and started to shove his dick inside her pussy. "Ah yes, PERFECT!!" She yelled._

_"Let me make it better." he said as his thrusting became faster and way more painful._

_Meanwhile the woman were all watching with a smile knowing this could be them, anytime they want._

_Flashback end_

"Nii-chan!!" Kunou yelled as she was running away from Kurumi who was playing with her. "She wants to eat me."

"Yes, get back here you little snack." The young girl said while following her.

Kunou jumped right into Issei's arm as he cough her, made a spin and evaded Kurumi. "Mou, Unfair, Kunou is cheating." the Nonaka pouted.

"Meh, Kurumi, you know her, she is always like that." They all sat down and had their breakfast, tho it was for some of them the second time.

Their weekend passed quite nice. Kunou spend the time with the Nonaka sisters while Mio was learning for an upcoming test.

Issei spend the weekend in bed, only thinking with his dick.

Even on Monday it was hard to wake up since Irina and Nerumi kept him busy the whole night.

**Monday evening**

**After school**

Issei along with Irina, Nemuri, Kurumi, Yuki, Mio and Maria were following Akeno to the ocultary research club. Arriving there they saw a grey haired maid standing between Kiba and a blonde guy in a red suit. Behind him stood several beautiful woman. "So this is the guy we waited for half an hour."

"Yeah sorry, me and my teachers had a small discussion about who's tongue is better." Issei remarked while Irina and Nemuri blushed madly. "So you are the chicken wing that wants to marry my Rias-chan. Well, you can go back straight to KFC or where ever you are from because she stays with me."

"Lowlife, do you know who I am?!" Riser got angry and his girls went into a fighting stance.

"Yes, for a fact I know who you are. Aren't you that chicken wing that I threw away a few years ago because it looked weird?"

"I am Riser Phenex, heir of the Phenex house!"

"Did you just said you are Harland D. Sanders, founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken?" at that the blonde Phenex had enough.

"You want to fight so badly?"

"Yes. What's the bet."

"If you win you get to marry Rias. If I win I get the girls behind you."

"Let's spice it up. You get my mate, Yasaka of the Youkai, if you win. If I win, I, hmmm-."

"You get my Peerage. Yasaka of the Youkai, shit, you must be stupid." both their hands shook and with that Riser left only for Maria and Akeno to break out in laugher while the rest giggled.

"I have underestimated you, not bad. And now tell me, HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET YASAKA AS YOUR MATE!!!!?" Sirsechs yelled as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Secret. Now tell me when the battle is so I can prepare. That guy, oh I will shove a bottle of holly water down his throat." Issei smirked and chuckled dangerously while everyone started to have fear.

"In ten days. Good luck." Rias elder brother said as he disappeared.

"I won't need that."

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Irina Jelavić from Assassination classroom

Nemuri Kayama/Midnight from My hero academia

OK guys. Now my announcement.

I have three new story ideas but I really don't think I have time to write five story's while studing. Anyways I will tell you about then down here and I would want to write them secretly and later post them, just tell me what you think of the idea.

First one:

Naruto x Panty Stockings with Garterbelt.

Since Panty and Stocking resemble two of the seven deadly sins, I wanted to add five others that resemble the other five. My favourite OC will be there with Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. I am thinking about it a lot and think it would have potential. Incest, and slight OOC. Strong friendship.

Second one:

Naruto x Monster Girl Encyclopedia

Naruto one day decided to leave the village. In the forest of konoha he finds a girl, who isn't human. Now living in the forest of konoha he stays as the guardian to the underworld. Naruto x Monster girl harem.

Third one:

Naruto x The boys

Naruto was born in New Orleans when his mother let Vought experiment on him. The boy became Translucents replacement and started to live the fake superhero life. Power undecided.

NarutoxKushinaxSisterxAuntxTemari

I have made some plots for these story's and intend to write them.

I am still looking for a beta reader, if someone wants to be one, then feel free to write me.

Thanks,

Yura out.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of my good old dxd story. Have fun.

I don't own Highschool DXD or any other elements of this story.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

"You really pissed him off and challenged him to a fight!!" Rias yelled in happienes.

"That was easy. Fucking hotheads. He didn't really think with his brain, rather with his muscles and his dick." Mio said while standing next to Issei.

"Fufufu, Issei-kun. I didn't know you could be so offensive, but you shouldn't take him lightly, he is a high-class demon after all." Akeno remarked while everyone's eyes fell on Issei.

"Of couse I will train. I will train till my body gives up and I can't even walk anymore. Everything for Rias virginity!" He yelled out sarcastically making the redhead blush.

"Then have fun training." He nodded and left with the girls who live with him. It was Monday and he still had to attend school. Or maybe not?

**Later**

"Yo." After his teachers, the two heros, the succubus, the former nun and the demon princess left, Issei walked towards the school council room.

"How can I help you Hyoudou-san." The head of the club asked. Sona Sitri was sitting at her desk while Issei stood infront of her. Her whole peerage was there and looked at the calm boy.

Issei sat down on the chair and threw his feet on the table, much to the displeasure of the only male of Sonas peerage. "I don't know how fast news travel within the Demon realm but you need to know that I offended the heir of the Phenex house and am fighting him in ten day. I need to train and don't have time for school." He saw her questioning look and sighted. "Just tell the teacher that my daughter got ill and my girlfriend is in another city." That left the peerage shocked. His daughter?

"I can do that. I wish you good luck with your fight against Riser. I hope you will train well, but remember that you are in my dept."

"Mah Mah, I keep my word." He was about to leave when Sona stopped him.

"You have nothing to do with the cum and blood stains on the tables of room 307?"

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah, I had sex with miss Jelavić and Kayama-sensei. Why?"

"Because it was my peerage who had to clean it up. That opens a spot for a second favor."

He sighted and turned around ready to leave before a hand landed on his chest. He looked up to see a slightly taller blond boy in front of him. "I don't know if you noticed it but you are in my way."

"I know, and I want to make things clear. I will beat you up and leave you in a hospital ready state if you even think of not repaying your depts." Issei stayed calm and simply grabbed the boys hand. He twisted it and was on the verge of breaking it.

"Soya or what ever you name is. I know you are the vessel of one of Vritas sacred gears, I studied them for years. If you ever touch me again, I break something of you that won't regrow in its normal form, if you think of threatening me, then be ready to die and if you lay an eye on my family, then I guarantee you that not even Trihexa can save your ass." He treathend and released the painful grip. No one tried to stop him after he said the name of one of the legendary three. "A wise man once said: You ain't nothing but a pussy if you goin' throw shade."

"Who said that?" The queen of Sona asked. Tsubaki Shinra. The orphan turned around and eyed the glassed beauty.

"Two things. You are on my list of people I want to sleep with, right below Jessica Alba. She is number 3 by the way. To answer your second question, it was Slick Sloth." And with that the bold boy finally left, leaving a blushing Tsubaki, a stunned Sona and a hurt Saji. The rest of the peerage was too, either blushing or stunned.

"I AM GOING TO TRAIN AND WIN AGAINST RISER!!!!" His yelles woke the group up again and they knew that he was joking.

**Day one of training his ass off**

Issei woke up, left his bed and brushed his teeth. He did need some training again. He was about to leave the mansion when he passed Raynares room. He took a quick glance in and saw that her back was facing him. She was bare chested and looking at her breasts in the mirror. He saw her ass that was in a black T-String and felt his dick harden.

He sighted and walked into her room before closing the door.

He didn't leave till the sunset, and when he left then only to enter his bed again.

**Day two of training till he dies**

This time he would want to do it. He stood up, brushed his teeth and started with a few pushups in his room. Like always he left his room open and Yuki Nonaka passed it only to blush by the sight of his well tones muscles. Her body was thrown out of the way by Maria who sat down on top of him as an extra weight. She motioned for the shy and older Nonaka to enter and to help him with his training.

His day ended up with the light blue haired girl joining his harem because Maria slapped her ass and got her wet. It was her weak spot.

Both girls skipped school for the first time in their lives and felt good.

**Day three of raping his muscles with training**

Like every day he stood up, brushed his teeth and did a few push ups. He walked out of the house to see Mio doing a bit of morning sport. School didn't start yet and so she thought a few laps around the training ground could do good.

Isseis eyes were glued to her sweaty bra-less boobs and her short sport shorts that did zero to nothing in covering the bottom of her firm ass cheeks and thights. He gave her a compliment and walked back into his room where he layed down, pulled out a fleshlight with Yasakas desing and a few nudes of her. He spent his day mastrubating.

**Day four of the hardest training someone has ever witnessed**

After his morning routine he went into the living room to meditate a bit. He sat down and closed his eyes. He inhaled, then exhaled. Again, again and again, but something was bugging him. What was that weird smell. He knew that no one was at home and since Raynare was shopping and the rest was in school, yet this was the smell of blood as thick as perfume. He stood up and walked around his house to search for the source.

He couldn't find a single thing. Two hours of searching and yet nothing. Raynare was back home but didn't notice anything. She didn't saw any one at the entrance and so it left Issei with only one conclusion. He walked to the top floor and opened a window for the roof. He climbed up and searched till he saw a blood trail and followed it.

He heard a trembling female voice and knew something bad happend. "Hey, it's fine, I won't do you anything, I just want to help you." Issei said while hiding. He took a small glance and froze. He knew this kind of inhuman being, yet they didn't look like that. What he saw was an almost invisible woman. His sight was just so trained that he could she the bended light around the body. The front side of her was covered by a blanket made out of silk. It seemed that her face her hair and a few parts of her arms were too. His mind froze when he saw that an arrow like metal rod was piercing her. He looked up and saw that an lightning rod was missing. "Hey calm down. Let's get you away from here." He picked her up and carefully climbed back into the room he came out from. He could feel her body and it felt good. Like real skin, just invisible. He knew that she was naked since he accidentally had his left hand on her breast.

After he called for Raynare they were able to stabilize her condition. She was unconscious and was laying in his room. He felt presences all over his back yard and he knew that it had to do with her.

"Maybe I finally will have my training." He opened his window and jumped out on the training ground, his heart pumping and his eyes wide ready for a fight. "You can come out. I hope you are here for the Ittan-Momen in my room, because that means I will have a nice fight." Out of the bushed woman started to come out and surrounded him. He looked around and knew all of their specieses. 22 woman. _'Wait? There were 19. Oh, oh fuck, a Mermaid a Mershark and a Flowkelp.'_ He thought as he saw three woman emerging from the small lake in his backyard.

"Hand us the woman and we will let you alive." The only woman who he couldn't recognize spoke. "A man. It's a man. You are a man!" She yelled out and her whole attitude changed and became lust filled. "I am a demon. My name is Prysm. Please feed me with your sperm." Issei had a small nose bleed while the woman flashed him with her breasts.

"Uhhh, cool. Listen why don't you simply attack so I have a reason to fight." He saw the woman smile and knew that if he would win then it wouldn't means something good, but loosing was even worse. The Mermaid opened her mouth and started to sing. "Oh fuck no." He could feel how her voice entered his mind and started to play tricks.

"Why isn't it working? Adella! You have no affect on him." The Banshee of the gourp yelled. She looked at him and opened her mouth. She released a deafening scream and saw him standing there without even shrugging. The Banshee only saw a few earbuds in his ears and his head nodding wildly around. He was listening to music, yet the Banshee and the Mermaid were fascinated by his intelligence. They raised their arm and surrendered themselfs.

Issei smiled only to fly away after his jaw was hit by a strong green woman. He saw that she was an Ogre. He stood up and rotated his jaw a bit before twisting it to the side with his hand and creating a deafening sound of cracks. "That hurt bitch." He ran forwards and was about to hit her in the stomach when she moved aside and another woman appeared in front of the boy. She was a Hellhound and ready to hit him in the face with her black claw when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. His fingers found its way behind her ear and started to caress her.

"Mmmm, you make me cum my boy." She said before he saw his favourite liquid rolling down her leg and then she fell submissive to the ground. He felt better and before the Ogre could hit him in the face again he roundhouse kicked her and shot her away.

"5 down, 17 left. Who is next?" A Wight stepped forwards and snapped with her fingers. Dead body's rose from the ground and attacked Issei only for him to duck under their hands and rip of their heads. He saw that only one was left and noticed how horny the Wight was just because of the display of his power. She saw him going to the last zombie and holding him by the head. He kicked it in the knee to rip it off and then broke its neck. His face was in joy when his hand destroyed the zombies skull with sheer force.

The Wight fell down on her knees and smiled. Soon a Vampire ran forward followed by a Dark Valkyre and a Dark Elf. He knew Vampires, and they were a strange breed. This woman was immune to daylight, but no vampire was immune to a crucifix. He took of his necklace which was a small crest and put it between his fingers. He tapped a button and a very small blade came out from the bottom.

He ducked under a punch of hers and hit the female Vampire in the stomach while sticking the crest into her belly. It wasn't a fatal wound yet deadly for a Vampire. He simple pushed her aside and quickly evaded the blade of the Dark Valkyre's sword. He jumped up and gave her a powerful kick at the shield to send her towards the Dark Elf. The woman with pointy ears simply jumped over the Valkyre and only heared. "Bad mistake, hot ass by the way." A punch into her stomach shot her down on the floor.

He walked to the dying Vampire and pulled the crest out of her stomach. He stabbed her with the other end and saw her wound healing again. "An antitode against the poisonous effect of a crest." He stood up and looked at the rest of the woman who were still ready to attack. "I killed many of your species to know all of your weak points. I studied the body's of your kin and readied myself years ago. Don't think you have something against me. I am not even fighting at 10 percent of my full power." At that the woman fell down to their knees and bowed.

"Please spare our life's." The Valkyre pleaded while looking at her dark counter part. Issei didn't listen. _'Harem, Harem, Harem, Harem. Oh my dead God. Look at the tits of the Banshee and the ass of the Ignis. These Raiju tights and pussy of the Flowkelp I want to eat them an burry my tongue there. I want to fuck them ALL!!!' _His body was shivering and his eyes were wide. His nose was bleeding and his erection was gigantic. "We were following her because of the bounty on her head. The queen wanted her silk as a dress. Most of us were following orders and the others were so desperate that they needed the money."

"Fine, you will live, but you will live here and you will become a part of my dream. Sorry the erection of mine is talking, I just want to jump into my bed and motorboad the tits of the Dark Mage." Issei said. He walked towards the Mermaid and gave her his towel. Instead of using it to dry herself she sniffed the sweat. "OK you nymphos, what's wrong with you, why are you all so lust filled."

"Its our nature. Our races are dying out since the last man perished centuries ago. Some were so desperate to use their own fathers to keep the species alive but with the death of the last male we started to die out. It is known to many of our world that our queen, my mother, keeps a harem full of men hidden from the rest of the world. While we followed her command we ended up here fast enough to miss the first attack on the capital. Civil wars started to break out, but by now the last man should be dead." The Lilim explained.

"Well lucky for you, I love sex. I have enough sperm for a hundred woman and I could go for weeks without being drained." The woman looked pleased with his words and again bowed submissive.

"Cupid." He got the attention of the dark skinned girl with heart formed arrows strapped to her back. "Shot 22 arrows into my heart and one in everyone of them including you. I don't like having sex without loving the person." The girl was hesitant since such an overload of only one emotion could be dangerous but still complied. She shot black arrows into the hearts of the different woman and then 22 red arrows as love receivers into his heart.

His eyes widened, blood left his nose, a rathe big wet spot formed itself on his crotch and his mind went black. He fell into a coma. "I knew it was dangerous."

**Day ten of hard trai- you know what!? I quit this job, he doesn't even train!**

Issei awoke to the feeling of being drained to the last drop of semen. This was the first time he felt empty. Looking around he saw all the new and older woman of his harem around on his bed. They were all naked and Issei's dick grew an erection again only for him to yelp up in pain. "Ahh, fuck! That hurts." He saw that all woman were leaking sperm from all four holes and that in an unaturaly large amount. They couldn't even breath normal in their sleep.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen to see the Ittan-Momen bringing him a glass of water. Issei was completely nude and simply dipped his dick into the glass. He could feel how the water evaporated. "You know, Issei-kun. This is probaly the only thing I didn't think would happen when I visit you." His eyes snapped open to see Grafyia sitting on his couch. "I am here to bring you to Rias wedding. You missed your fight, but Riser was kind enough to invite you to see your humaliated face."

"It's the tenth day?"

"Yes Issei-sama. I was informed by Grafyia that you had a match a few days ago but I told her that you are still in a coma. But the sex was still good." The Ittan-Momen was trying to smile but failed immensely.

"I agree, the sex was fantastic." Grafyia said while drollig.

"Arent you the wife of Sirsechs?" He asked the drollig woman who smiled.

"Yes, and if he ever finds out then be sure that this will be your death." An icey aura appeared behind her while Issei didn't mind and simply started to put on his clothes.

"What's you name Ittan?" The ghost like woman looked at him and smiled. This time it felt real.

"It's Iona my lord." Again she bowed.

"Stop being so formal, after all I love you like I love my mate Yasaka, thats the highest affection someone can get from me." Where did that come from? Cupid!

"Alright Grafyia, bring me and Iona-chan to the wedding but first into the church."

**Half an hour later**

**Phenex wedding**

The door flew open and killed two guards who had the bad luck to stand between the wall and the door.

"RISER!! ITS THE TENTH DAY AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR THE FIGHT!!!" Issei yelled through the entire palace.

"I moved the date two days forward but you rather slept with woman instead of showing up." The man said.

"I was in a coma and the woman who had sex with me- I don't need to explain myself to mister KFC and his family McDonalds, Wendys and Popeyes!" Issei yelled back and offended the whole family. "Since you broke our deal you are not allowed to marry Rias."

"You low life scum, you don't realize that I won. Right after this wedding I will marry Yasaka and have a threesome as a honeymoon." To prove his point he snapped with his finger and next to him Yasaka appeared. Isseis mind froze as he saw Yasaka in a wedding dress while Kunou was bullied by a girl of Risers peerage. Issei vanished.

...

...

...

Everyone's glasses exploded by the sheer power that Issei was releasing. "Iona. Get my daughter from that blue haired bitch away! I will deal with her later!" They heared his voice but couldn't see him. Suddenly they heared a loud explosion and Riser was gone. Behind his former spot was a hole in the wall. They all only saw a TV being lowered and Sirsechs stood there.

"Issei is right. Riser wasn't allowed to change the deal, yet he did that and forced his mate Yasaka and his daughter Kunou away from their homes. This battle will happen, and the prices are still the same." He sighted and looked at Riser who was regenerating his missing jaw, throat and heart. "Killing is allowed."

"Do you low class trash think you can win?!" Riser yelled and laughed.

"You are wrong. I am not a low class demon. I am a human. A simple human who killed enough people of different races to know how to give you so much pain that your instincts will stop healing you. After all I killed two of your brothers. What were their names? Ruval and Rendo." That were the lasts words Issei said. Again he vanished and attacked him from all directions.

Left arm ripped off.

Right leg missing.

Dick cut off.

Left arm gone.

Left leg skewered by Risers own bones.

And again everything healed. Riser shot a massive ball of fire towards Issei and engulfed him completely. He laughed before a green light shot out. "**DRAGONSHOT!!!!**" Issei screamed in his scail mail. His wings completely spreaded and his arm extended. He shot a massive beam of energy at Riser, who only erupted in a few flames before being healed.

Isseis armor vanished again and he ran at the Phenex. Instead of attacking him he slid between his legs and managed to touch his bare ankle. "Give up and you death will be quick."

"You can't win you bastard!!!" Wrong.

"**Skin break**" Isseis fingers snapped and the complete skin of Riser peeled of in an isntant. The man screamed up in pain while the skin regrew slowly. He didn't had that much energy left. Issei simply threw a bit dirt in his skinless face and laughed madly. "**Skin break**" The not even regrown skin was again peeled of and he kicked him more dirt in the face.

"AAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Even his salty tears were burning.

"**Skin break**" His skin wasn't even halfly regenerated as it happend again. This time Issei picked up a bit of dirt and looked into his pants before throwing it inside and laughing. "Tell me how much you regret taking Yasaka and Kunou. Tell me! TELL ME!!" He looked into teary eyes and laughed. "The legendary Phenex tears and yet not healing yourself. You are pitiful."

**On the balcony**

"Pleace Sirsechs-sama stop this!" Cecilia Phenex yelled. She couldn't see her son in pain. She knew what her son did was wrong and he deserved this but that watching this was madness.

"His life is in Issei's hand. I won't go on my knees for someone who humiliated my sister." The woman couldn't bear it anymore.

**In the arena**

The brown haired boy had enough. His arm transformed into the claw of Draig again but this time it held a black gun that look like the one Freed Selzen had, just in black. They all saw a small necklace wrapped around the gun barrel and a crest hanging from the end of it. He aimed it at the head of Riser and pulled the trigger.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Three shots and yet not even a single one hit the blonde man. Blood dripped on the floor and a woman cough. Why did nothing regenerate? Issei looked at a young blonde woman with long curly hair standing in front of him. Riser passed out.

Brown eyes met golden eyes and hers closed. "Thanks for not killing my son." The woman brought out and then fell on the ground.

"Kaa-san." He saw Ravel looking at the dead woman. "Kaa-san."

"I didn't want to kill her." Issei stummeled out. She had three holes in her stomach. "I mixed the gun of an exorcist with holly water and the necklace that my parents gave me. It could kill everything unholy." He explained while he started to dig into the woman's flesh to get the bullets out. He saw the young Phenex girl giving her their famous tears yet nothing happened. "It won't work." He managed to get a bullet out. Again he dug into her stomach while people started to surround them.

Finally Issei brought out the third bullet and gave Ravel his jacket. He heard how a few people said that she was dead but didn't belive it. Ravel pressed the jacket against the wounds while the boy started to reanimated her. "It won't work."

"I shot her two times in the stomach, non lethal. The the last wound was in the lungs. I need to get the blood out before she drowns." He planted his lips on the dead woman and saw how a bit of blood was pumped out of the wound. He inhaled again and exhaled in her mouth.

This went on for a few minutes till the woman finally twitched.

Issei had hope in his eyes but then cough something within his vision. A small kingpiece laying on the ground. It was golden like the hair of the dying woman yet it had a few drops of blood on it. _'It's made of demonic energy, that means that I hit it and without it she dies. But the moment a king piece leaves a body it's out for ever.__ I know it,_ _I killed her two sons and tried to reanimated them.'_ He thought a bit before he felt something in his pocket.

Mios queen piece.

He closed his eyes and then looked at her king piece again. He saw that a hand grabbed it and hidit. "I Issei Hyoudou order you Cecilia Phenex to become my Queen." Her husband's jaw hit the floor.

The queen piece entered her chest and her wounds healed. He saw her breathing again. He smiled. He pulled out his gun and shot it into the mass of people.

A body dropped.

He walked to the body and opened the dead man's fist. Everyones eyes widened when they saw a golden king pice. It had a golden woman with a crown on her. It was Cecilia's.

"Sirsechs. I will leave, I will take my family and Cecilia. Rias is free now. I await my sets in my home, in two days." He picked up the woman and left while Iona, Yasaka and Kunou followed.

This day the wrong and yet the right person died.

Wendell Phenex. Father of Ravel Phenex and Riser Phenex. Cheating Husband and brother of Cecilia Phenex. Died with a clean shot between his eyes.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

So his harem got a little bit bigger. I want to have it big. It should be more than 50 since his dream 'Harem King' is evolving into 'Harem Emperor'

Well, next chapter I will add a list of all girls but for this chapter I will point out the most important.

Yuki Nonaka (Fell due to Lust)

Grafiya lucifuge (Secret affair, fell for Lust)

Iona (OC)

That's all the rest of the girls from the fight will be written down in the next chapter alongside their names and their race. Thy are also all from Monster Girl Encyclopedia so if you need a decribtion of their looks then look at the pictures on the wiki page.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I promised a list and despite it being a pain in the ass I will do it.

**1**. **Peerage**

Queen - Cecilia Phenex (Risers mother)

**Harem**

Yasaka Hyoudou - Youkai - 500

Nerumi Kayama - Teacher - 31

Irina Jelavić - Teacher - 21

Raynare - Fallen Angel - 19

Mittelt - Fallen Angel - 18

Yuki Nonaka - Hero - 16

Maria Naruse - Succubus - 15

Iona - Ittan-Momen - ?

Prysm - Demoness - 25

Adella - Mermaid - 17

Hebkya - Hellhound - 21

Senka - Mershark - 17

Elegia - Flow Kelp - 6

Klyn - Banshee - 76

Shadex - Ogre - 18

Nammiss - Dark Elf - 708

Zelda - Elf - 708

Camo - Wight - 348

Skorja - Dark Valkyre - 30

Hirun - Valkyre - 30

Khalida - Vampire - 288

Merril - Dark Mage - 58

Talisha - Shirohebi - 17

Rei - Raiju - 20

Cupid - Cupid - 20

Jadis - Ice queen - 30

Pyra - Ignis - 25

Astrid - Titania - 60

Hexia - Lilim - 16

Mara - Succubus - 18

That should be about everyone.

Every 5 chapters I will post an updated list. Just don't spoiler it yourself when you read it.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Issei wasn't really thinking at the moment. After Grayfia teleprted them back he instantly headed straight for a empty bedroom where he put the blonde haired Phenex woman on the bed.

The boy stood up and left for the living room. Not saying anything he walked faster when he saw Yasaka and Kunou, before they could even say anything they were caught in an embrace. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"You set me up as a bet." His mate said emotionless. "Why?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I hated him from the moment I saw him. I wanted to see his hopes getting so high up so that even a Phenex would have panic from the sheer height. I wanted to see him fall, to see him loose everything. Even if I would have lost, I would have kidnapped you and live with you somewhere no one knows." He felt her snuggle into his neck while being attracted to his pheromones that he was releasing since the fight.

"Why did you said I was your daughter nii-san?" He froze and he felt Yasakas grip on him hardening. "Kaa-san said that my tou-san was bad and didn't want me."

Issei fell on his knees and hugged the small girl. "I know what she said. I wanted her to say that, but your father wasn't a bad person. I was your father the whole time Kunou-chan. I'm sorry." Her small hands wrapped around his t-shirt and a few tears welled up.

"Tou-san..." She whispered into his chest before her tiredness hit her and she fell asleep.

"Yasaka-chan. It's wednesday, I know you need to go home and attend your work, but for this night stay with me." They smiled at each other and Issei picked up the small girl.

Grayfia waited till everyone was gone and then cursed. "Damit, I wanted a nice night with him! Why having an affair when he doesn't sleep with me?!" And with that she dissapeard while Iona simply layed down on the couch and slept there.

**In Isseis room**

After putting Kunou to bed and closing her door he was tackled into his bedroom by Yasaka. He made a twisty move and managed to throw her on the sheets. "Issei-kun, I want you and I need it now." She growled while her mate obeyed. He smiled and simply put of his t-shirt while pulling down his pants, revealing the 10 inch erection that was waiting for his woman.

He, while fully nude, climbed on top of Yasaka and ripped open her kimono to reveal her massive breast. He grabbed her head and simply shoved his dick inside her throat making her gag. She was able to take it fully inside letting her nose being tickled by his pubics. "Damn, you throat is so thigh." He started to fuck her head and the woman's eyes became blank as she simply obeyes like a slave. She already lost herself to the painful pleasure while her tongue licked the downside of his erection. "Babe, im cumming!"

Yasaka tried to pull it away to let him cum on her tits but his erection was to long. The tip was about to jump out of her mouth when Issei grabbed her head again and shoved his dick fully inside again.

The while liquid shot out of his dick into her thorat giving her a warm sensation around her jugular.

Grabbing her breast from both sides he shoved his dick inside their valley and started to thrust in between them while the blonde woman waited for the load to shot into her face. That was one of the few things she liked during in sex. Being marked as his.

For Issei the feeling was perfect. Her breast were huge, soft and were so warm that he could feel himself building up an urge to shoot another load.

"Yasaka-chan, I can't resist your tits. Fuck!" Despite him holding it back he couldn't keep it up and shot the load all over her face.

Her eyes gleamed and her mouth open to catch as much semen as she could. The rest of his cum sprayed all over her face and it looked like it was instantly absorbed into her skin. "I hope that keeps the others away from trying to become your mate." Issei laid down next to her and whispered into her ear.

"It does, yet it didn't satisfy me completely." She said and sat up. Her breast bouncing and her stiff and erected nipples made Isseis dick grew harder than possible. "I know you want to fuck me. Maybe this could be a good time for another."

"Another child?"

"Pound another child into me Issei-kun."

"I will shot as many children into this stomach as you want."

"Then fill me!" Issei tackled her and connected their lips. He led his dick to her nether entrance and slowly started to push it in. Both his hands were occupied with her breasts while his tongue was wrestling with hers.

"Harder!! Deeper!! Hit my womb!! MAKE ME ANOTHER BABY!!!" Yasaka yelled on top of her lungs while her breasts bounced back and forth.

"Yasaka! I'm cumming!" Her legs wrapped around his waist and their hands intertwined.

"YES CUM DEEP INSIDE MY WOMB!!KYAAAAAHHH!!!!" While the woman orgasmed, Issei felt her inner walls twich and filled her womb. "Yes Issei-kun, get me pregnant." With that her tiredness managed to take over and she drifted of to sleep with him following.

**Nest morning**

"TWO STRIKES, TURN THAT PUSSY TO A SACRIFICE" Even before the alarm could play any further, Issei managed to hit the clock so hard that it broke, alongside the nightstand next to the bed.

"What was that?" Yasaka asked slowly while waking up.

"Just my alarm. It's 6 o'clock. You should go back to sleep. I have to get ready for school." He gave her a kiss and left the room to get his clothes out of the laundry.

After putting on his clothes he ate something and then headed straight for the school despite being one and a half hour to early.

While walking he noticed that he was being followed. His blood felt cold and his heart was pumping.

He ran.

He could make out some shadows that were jumping from roof to roof but he had only one goal. Away from his family.

He felt how the air around him vibrated and instantly jumped while making a side flip. A round shied was thrown directly at him.

He used the moment of his sideflip to kick the shield right back, landed on the ground and ran again. "I have to get away!"

He saw that these figures were turning into more and more while a main figure was slowly walking on one roof. With a single flick of light he was gone.

Issei ran as fast as he could only to crash into a rock-hard wall. Weirdly it didn't broke, not even move a millimeter. Looking up he completely froze. "Ares?!"

"You grew. Looking good, how's the family doing?"

"WHY DID YOU AND YOUR SPARTANS CHASE ME!!!?"

"Tsk, bratty like always." The tall blonde man laughed. "I am here because my father visited you. I know why and I don't care."

"Why is it that everytime we see each other it feels like something will happen."

"Remeber when I told you about the most useless god."

"He made your weapons and you slept with his wife. Hephaistos isn't useless. You just want Aphrodite for yourself."

"Kid, she can't resist me."

"She couldn't resist Adonis either."

"Thats why I killed him, and every other guy she talked to. Now I want her and Hephaistos is in my way."

"What do you need from me?"

"Kill him. I want him dead."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Father will hate me."

"He already does, and so does the rest of the Olymp. Everyone except for Aphrodite."

"You are the one with the woman's touch, you can make almost every woman yours. Now tell me how I make her mine!!" He pleaded while Issei stared blankly.

He smirked.

The brown haired boy threw an arm around the greek gods shoulder and led him towards his school.

**Two hours later**

Sona and her queen Tsubaki were walking through the alley minding their own bussines. Every few meter another member of the council closed up behind them and followed their king to their meeting room.

The doors opened but not they went in.

No.

A tall, strong, armored blonde man walked out. Left from him a brownskinned purple haired woman, right from him a Grey haired light skinned woman and in his arms a blonde light skinned woman. All three of them wore rather revealing dresses while the man was smiling. The four turned around, thanked Issei and left in a chariot.

Sona only turned to her table and saw Issei there with a shocked face. "What was that?" She asked lowly with a growl.

"Ares wanted Aphrodite for himself. I asked Ishtar and Freya for help. We called Aphrodite and he made her a proposal that she couldn't resist. It ended up with Ishtar and Freya wanting him too. They all four made a pact of honor to never cheat on their partner and then left." He said in a monotone voice while still sitting there frozen.

"That were Ares, Aphrodite, Ishtar and Freya?"

"Yes."

"And the four are getting married."

"Yes."

"Did something happen here that shock you so hard."

"Yes."

"What?"

"They had sex right here. It burned into my eyes. I want to die."

"What was Ares his proposal that he got the three goddesses of love into a marriage with him."

A pregnant pause.

"WHAT DID HE PROPOSE!?"

"He promised them himself and put of his helmet to show his face." With that Issei stood up and walked in a big bow around them. "You are standing exactly where they did it."

With that they jumped into every direction. No one cared about Issei who was simply leaving the room with a jewel in his hand. It had an ordinary shape, but the color was off. I was beige. He never saw a jewel like that bevore.

In the exact moment he bumped into another student and the jewel flew on the ground where it shattered. The boy was speechless while looking in his hand where the jewel was. "If you are going to mastrubate, then do it at home where you will only disappoint your mother."

Strike two.

"What a looser. Let's go Yukana, that virgin isn't worth our time."

Strike three.

"Ok listen up here you fucking whores. I have no idea of who gave you the right to cross my path but now it ends. You destroyed my crystal, you told me to dissapont my dead mother and you called me a virgin. Little reminder I lost my v-card a few years ago. Go ask my girlfriend, my daughter should be home too." He got closer to the girls and smiled while sniffing the girls. "But you two seem to smell like virgins. I don't care who you thots are and how you will do it, but I want that crystal back. Even if you have to suck the dick of the devil. I want it back." His hand started to grow into a claw and the girls grew more afraid. "I don't see you picking up the shards. You want me to kill you and hide your disgusting body's?"

"No please."

"We will do what you want."

Issei smiled and let them go while walking off. "You have a week before I kill you and if you tell someone they will die too." With that he left the two shaking girls.

**Ocultary research club**

**After school**

"Why am I here?" Issei moaned while sitting down. "And who are these clowns in cloaks."

"Issei, these are two exorcists. They are here because they wanted to ask us something before you walked in and the reason why you are here is that we might need your help."

"That's right. We wanted to ask you to stay out of our business while we deal with the fallen angels here." The taller cloaked woman said.

"Declined. The fallen angels are my problem and you won't do a single thing without my consent." Issei said.

"He is right, why should we let two exorcists work in our territory." Kiba said shocking everyone.

"I don't give a fuck about the territorial shit. I just don't want these angel hookers to ruin everything I worked for."

"Listen. The fallen angels managed to get some parts from the excalibur sword. We need to get them back." The other cloaked woman said.

"Yeah no. Listen, I don't give a single fuck why you want to do this. I want the leader of them. You two are to weak for him so he won't come out. Me on the other hand..."

"You think, you as a devil could do something? You filth can't do anything."

"So this is how you want to play. Fine, I will play. You two pieces of shit, if I see you killing even one fallen angel I will kill you in the most brutal way I know and then fuck someone from the church above your dead body's." With that he stood up and went for the door. "Rias, whatever you want me to do. I decline if you allow them to act in your territory." He said before he closed the door.

Rias looked at the two woman while thinking. "Listen, I can't help you. Good luck with your swords but I can't and I won't allow you to work in this territory."

"I am sorry but you have no right to say anything in this matter. We don't need the approval of devils. Bye" With that they turned around and left.

**With the exorcists**

"So Xenovia what will we do now?"

"We need a place to sleep."

"I think I know something." The other girl said as she walked towards a special place.

**With Issei**

"Issei, inside, now!" Sona yelled from the window of her room while looking at the school entrance where Issei was about to leave.

"Ok." With that he simply jumped up and landed right through the window behind an now even angrier Sona. "You are annoying, tell me what you want. My daughter is about to leave with her mother and I want to see them a last time."

"You have some explanations to do. First we will begin with showing your powers to people who don't know about us." Looking around, Issei found the two girls who bumped into him in the morning.

"First off all. Their fault. They destroyed the crystal Ares gave me as a present for helping him getting married to Aphrodite, Freya and Ishtar. Then they insulted me and called me a virgin. I mean, tell them. I am not a virgin, you had to clean up after me."

"Yes and we still are trying to forget how much that was. Anyways, secondly. You are here to apologize for threatening these girls."

"Sona, baby, you are joking right?"

"Why should I?"

"**I am sorry but my host never apologizes to people he doesn't like.**"

"See Sona so what's the third point?"

"We will discuss that on saturday. Visit me and Rias at noon and bring your peerage too."

"Fine. So about my crystal?"

"I will see what I can do. Just leave these girls alone." Her head turned to them. "You will never talk about what you saw here."

"Listen, before you guys leave." Everyone looked to Issei while the two girls left even faster. "Glad these bitches are gone. Anyways, my girlfriend is cooking and she is a great cook. She just cooks way too much. So if you want you can come by for dinner. I think I owe you that for the window."

"We will think about it. Thanks for your offer." Sona bowed while Issei left.

"Ladies, you look as beautiful as the sun today. Soja, did anyone tell you that you are a 'cool guy' today?"

"My name is Saji and no."

"Well Soup, ther is always a tomorrow. See ya later guys." With that he left a bunch of laughing and blushing girls and an angry boy.

**Back in his home**

**Afternoon**

"This day went by way to fast." Issei walked in only to be instantly greeted by Kunou. "Hey little girl. Where is mom?"

"Hello tou-san. Kaa-san left. She said something about an emergency. Tou-san, what is an emergency." The little girl asked.

"Don't worry. Too big words will maybe give you an headache." His smile fade as he looked at Raynare who was standing in front of him. "Kunou-chan, pleace search for Cecilia and show her your toys. She maybe wants to see them."

"Yesss." The girl jumped and ran into the hallway.

Issei just stood up and gave the fallen angel a kiss. "They came a few minutes ago. She said she knows you and showed some pictures. I let them in."

"It's fine. Where are the others?"

"Hiding in their rooms."

Issei grabbed her hand and they walked together into the living room. "Hey Issei." He was instantly greeted by a blonde girls with two pigtails.

"Irina. Long time no see. What do you want?" He instantly recognized her.

"We need a place to sleep." Her partner instantly said.

"Despite weapons being my religion, I don't want them in here. And two armed exorcists might be dangerous."

"We can't lay our weapons down."

"My daughter and the woman I love," the air surrounding them became thick and poisonous. "live here. I don't care about your mission, if they feel threatened then I will be angry."

"Why do you hate us so much." Irina asked.

"He hated us fallen angels too. Now he loves two of them." With that Issei stood up and instantly blocked an incoming sword strike aimed at Raynare. "Excalibur Destruction, so I was right. You want your swords back."

"Tell me what you know!" Xenovia yelled while Irina unsheathed her Excalibur Mimic.

Even before both could attack the fallen angel their sword strikes were blocked by two red gauntlets that hat two swords extended out of the wrist. "Excalibur Blessing and Transparency!! You work with them!"

"Nice joke, I stole them from them. Raynare worked for them and told me were they were hidden. I have no intentions of giving them back. So put down your weapons." They slowly started to put down the weapons but stayed with distrust.

Isseis weapons vanished and he threw a black revolver with a crest chain around it on the table. "Your exorcist attacked me for thinking that I am a devil. I killed him and took the things he had. These things were three swords. Transparency, Rapidly and Nightmare. Blessing was given to me on my last birthday. Together with your two and the Excalibur Ruler within the Pendragon family we have seven. So you can go home now."

"We will not leave without them. These swords belong to the church and we take them with us."

"You dont have a single idea of what power the church has if we give it to you. This would be too much power for a faction with a dead leader." Isseis eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Irina asked. "God can't be dead."

"He isn't Irina. Just some pointless words from a non-believer."

"Irina, let me tell you this as a friend and not as an enemy." Raynare grip on his hand became harder. "God created the 13 longius sacred gears right after the battle against the two dragons Draig and Albion. This was his end."

Irenas tears welled up while Xenovia got angry. "How would you know that!?"

"Hades told me. Didn't you think about it yourself?" He looked at them with a look of concern. "You angels copied the devils evil piece set to recruit angels. Why? Because there is no God to create new angels. There are shit tons of more reasons but this is the most obvious."

"Xenovia?" Irina said while waiting for a reply. "What do we do now."

"If it's true and we ask people they will kill us for thinking that we are heretics. What do we do now?"

"Stay here for the night and think about it. A peerage will come by later and eat with us. If you want, stick by. If not then I will leave the leftovers in the fridge." Issei said while his gaze followed Raynare who just stood up. He caught a glimps of her ass cheeks, since she just wore a shirt from him. "Ilona, could you show them a room and then could you come to me and Raynare in the laundry room, I have to repair the washing machine."

The Ittan Momen bowed and obeyed instantly.

**A four hour long threesome in the loundry room later**

Sona and the members of her peerage were standing infront of the door, waiting for it to open.

As the door opened a small girl stood in front of them. They simply smiled and then completely felt in shock when six tail emerged from behind her back. "Kunou-chan, who is there?" Soon the shock of them grew when Issei picked the girl up.

"Tou-san, these people are here."

"Kunou-chan,This is a fellow king. Sona Sitri. She is the sister of that weird leviathan girl. This is her queen, the super beautiful Tsubaki Shinra. Her two sexy bishops Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. Her marvelous knight Tomoe Meguri, her incredible Rook Tsubasa Yura and last but not least her pawns: the amazing Ruruko Nomura and the strange Genshirou Senji."

"Its Saji."

With that Kunou smirked. "Tou-san they are beautiful. Will you marry them too?"

"Aww my little prankster, yes I will marry them. All except Genji."

"It's Saji"

"Come in. It's getting cold."

After coming in and settling down everyone took a seat at the massive table. Saji and Sona instantly saw how the other girls of their peerage melted away by the view of Issei feeding his daughter. The peerage even stayed after to dinner to play some games and then decided to sleep in the mansion instead of going home.

**Later**

It was already, 10 p.m. and Issei was seated with the Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Nerumi, Irina and Raynare alongside the peerage of Sona in the livingroom. "So how is Cecilia doing?" the glasses wearing kind asked.

"I visited her a few times today but she always simply stares at the ceiling. She won't talk or eat. I don't think I will get through to her."

"Hmm, indeed this isn't good. And you used a queen piece on her?" Tsubaki asked.

"He used my queen piece." Mio snared.

"So you want the position as my queen?" Issei grinned.

"Yes." She said lowly while blushing madly. She instantly jumped up when Isseis fingers pinched the side of her stomach. Without even noticing she was sitting on his lap with her arms on his chest and their eyes staring into each other. "St...op...no." She whispered huskily while their faces came closer to each other.

No one wanted to disrupt them because the moment was to interesting and they all looked at them with wide eyes.

Issei placed a hand on her chest and they both stopped. He got closer to her ear and whispered. "_How about we kiss later_."

Mios eyes were wide and her face was red but she felt like she needed to know how it feels and to see how it tastes. "_Alright. My room, later._"

She climbed down from him but felt how she enjoyed his company more and more during the evening.

The meeting died down and a everyone eventually went to sleep.

Mio and Issei were running through the hallways with his hand in hers. They finnaly stoppen at her door were he pinned her against the wall. "I alway wanted my first kiss to be special but I don't think I will get that."

"Why do you think that? Listen, Mio-chan, what do you feel when you look into my eyes."

She did as he said and looked into his eyes. "My heart races, my face becomes warm, I can't think straight and I feel like I have small cramps in my belly."

"Then you feel the same thing as I do. Love." With that he leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyes closed and her hands wrapped around his neck. He put his hands on her hips while pushing her body against his.

After a few seconds Issei licked her lips only for her to meet his tongue with hers. Both grew more into the kiss while Mios hand moved towards her door knob.

"Tou-san?" Both slowly broke the kiss and turned to the small fox girl.

"Yes Kunou-chan?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and Mio?" Their eyes met and Mio blushed a bit but then simply nodded.

"Come one, papa brings you to bed."

He lifter her up and followed Mio inside the room were he layed her down and Mio spooned her. "I will be back in a minute."

He walked through the hallways till he arrived at the door he wanted to be. "Can I come in." He asked after he knocked.

"It's your house."

He came in and looked at the woman inside. "You look pathetic. A great Phenenx."

"Is this how you treat a lady?" The blonde woman asked.

"Actually I treat my woman like queens. I did my part with saving your life, I shot your husband who tried to let you die and I took you with me as my queen, and you're not even one of my women. Now tell me, why are not coming out of this shity room and eat something." The woman said nothing. He sighted.

She felt how his arms slid under her knees and back and she was lifted up. "What are you doing!?"

"Taking you downstairs to feed you."

It took him a while to get down, since most of his problems came from the dress she was wearing.

Finnaly ariving in the dining room he sat her down on a chair while walking into the kitchen. He unboxed some leftovers from the fridge and started to heat them up. He came back with a cup of noodlesoup, vegetables and a plate full of fried chicken stripes. He sat down across her and asked her. "So tell me, how was your day."

The woman just rolled her eyes and poked her food. "Pretty heroic. I fought a was against the Nazis, freed Rapunzel and then I woke up in this boring room. The ceiling caught my attention and in looked at it for the whole day while thinking about where my marriage failed. And yours?"

"Pretty fucked up. Woke up and went to school early. Don't know why. On my way I met Ares. Again. He was talking about how he wanted me to help him to gain Aphrodites hand in marriage. It ended up with me having to look at an foursome between Ishtar, Freya, Aphrodite and Ares. Afterwards they married.

I received a beige crystal as a gift but it got destroyed because a girl bumped into me. I did what everyone would do in their fantasies and threatened their life's.

Afterwards I had to piss of some exorcist and bla bla bla. You don't even care, don't you?"

"Not in the slightest, but nice story there with Ares, pretty sure someone will belive you." She joked.

"Eat or I will feed you. I have a daughter that wanted to sleep in my bed and she is waiting. I don't want to let my baby girl waiting."

"Then go, you don't have to wait for me to finnish."

"Fine teriyaki. I tell you the samesame thing I told your son. I hate you birds. Maybe it will change with time but for now I hate you. I saved you because your daughter was crying and I know how it feels when your child cries. It wasn't my intention of saving your life but I did it and now you are my queen. Without a piece inside of you, you will die. I don't want a 'thank you' or something, I just want that depressing attitude out of my house." He stood up and walked of. "Riser and Ravel will visit you tomorrow. Good night."

Issei left the woman alone and walked back into Mios room were he entered quietly and layed down right behind her in a spooning position.

While he fell asleep very quickly, he didn't miss the small twich from Mios cheek.

"_Good night._"

"_You too._" She whispered back.

**Next morning**

Issei woke up and instantly carried Kunou into Raynares room to let her finish her sleep while the others got ready for their Friday.

He got into the kitchen hand in hand with Mio only to be greeted by the looks of their school members. "At least you did it quietly." Saji remarked while the others snickered a bit.

"What a pervert, stay out of others sex life's." Maria said while serving food.

"At least I have someone. I hope my bedsheets are still useable." At that everyone laughed at the costs of Sajis dignity. "Anyways. It's the second day, Mittelt!"

Everyone heard a woman's voice grunting but they all were shoked when a small girl stood there. "What do you want!?"

"Did something arrive for me? Maybe from the underworld."

"Oh that. Yeah it's at the entrance. You should open it." The girlish looking woman said while getting closer to Issei. A small kiss on his lips made her smile and with that she left.

"Well, at least Sirzechs kept his promise unlike some yellow bird." Issei muttered while running off and coming back with a package. "It came, it came. Uhuhuhuhuh." He looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were looking at him.

He took a knife from the table and cut off the tape and slowly unpacked two chess boards with unique designs.

Sona already had an idea of what it was but thought it to be impossible. Her theorie was confirmed when he took two king pieces and they simply moved into his chest. "Well, now that's three. I finally have them all."

"How the fuck do you have three evil piece sets?!" Sona completely lost herself and jumped up.

"I'm just that powerful. Also I cheated on this tree test and channeled the power of Zeus lightning inside." He said while taking the two queen pieces and twisting them I'm his hands.

"You are the most incredible guy I have ever seen." She admitted with a look of defeat.

"That's not all. I will be getting Risers perrage today too. He lost the bet, he has to pay. Tho I think he already has a new set, meh, I just trade a few pieces. Don't need all of his weird girls." Issei put on his jacket with the now three chess boards disappeared. "Let's eat and leave. I think this will be a promising day."

**Five hours late**

**With Yuki** **and Mio**

Both girls just entered their class room from their break again and went to their seats. Mio noticed a light blue queen piece on her table while Yuki receive a knight piece.

**First grade**

Same as the other two girls, Maria and Kurumi sat down next to each other. Maria almost yelled up while tears came out of her eyes. She felt something hard between her ass cheeks and looked to Kurumi table where a light blue bishop piece was laying. She now knew of what piece was sticking out of her butt and with every thought about it, she liked it more.

**Isseis class**

As their English teacher Irina entered the room she noticed a small blue light coming from Asia's table. A blue bishop piece.

As she looked to her desk she saw a transparent white knight piece and couldn't help herself but smile.

**Teachers room**

Nerumi just finished her lunch when she opened her locker inside of the teachers room. She could only squeek like a teenie when she saw the transparent white rook piece.

**Youkai temple**

Yasaka opened a small pack that one of her guards gave her and she smiled when she saw a transparent white queen piece.

"You sly bastard. I will get you for that." She said while holding it close to her chest.

**Hyoudou mansion**

Raynare and mittelt couldn't belive their eyes when they saw the two red knight pieces on the table that were reserved for them.

**With Issei**

"I was waiting for you." The boy said while hiding on the branch of a tree.

"You are no fun Issei-kun. How long do I have to stay like this. I can't even talk with my trademark ticks. You stole a girl's virginity and didn't take responsibility." The unknown girls pouted.

"You can drop that cover when I am gone, afterwards leave this forest immediately. You don't need to finish this mission. Yasaka and I want you back in safety."

"I will bring you that sword, I am so close. So why did you call me, my love?" She only felt a small wind that shot up her kimono. When she knew that he was gone she turned around.

She saw that Issei left something small, white and shiny and when she came closer to it she smiled. Her disguise dropped and she felt how her tongue twitched. "So your plan really worked nyaa." and with that she vanished.

**Back in the Hyoudou mansion**

Issei walked insight only to be met by Riser. "Visiting your mom?"

"Tsk. I am here to give you my peerage." He almost spat out.

"You can give it to me now. I already know that you already received a second one. That Belzebub guy gives them out like they are worth nothing." Riser opened his hand only for a new king piece changing its place with the old one.

Issei accepted the golden king into his chest and smiled. "I want to trade."

"What!?" Riser yelled shocked.

"You can keep four pawns, a rook, and a bishop. Take these chainsaw twins, that blue haired girl that bullied my daughter, that brazilian dancer, that masked woman and that black haired bishop. In exchange for them I get empty pieces from you. Deal?"

"Why should I agree?"

"Well you need to start new as far as I saw. These girls aren't that bad but aren't that good either. You may get hot girls with that looks, but no one tells you that they will be powerful too. Start with these chicks and maybe you could together get big again. At least you have a start."

"Fine." Riser simply agreed and raised his hand where four pawns, a rook and a bishop came out. Issei did the same and they both exchanged their pieces.

"Ilona, could you please show these ladies to their new rooms." The Ittan-Momen maid came from behind Issei and only gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before leading the woman away. "Did you visit your mother?"

"Yes."

"She won't eat or leave her room. Yesterday I forced her out, sat her down and I made her some food. She ate it but I wasn't allowed to stay and she didn't leave her room either. I don't care about what your father did, but she got into it and it hit her madly."

"It wasn't that. It was her disappointment into me. She sacrificed herself because of my big ego. She said that I should only return after I worked on it. That's what I am now trying to do. So thanks for letting me keep some of my Peerage. Have a nice day."

"Farwell." Issei wished him and led him out. "Part two is done. Initiate part three."

He said and grinned while his brown eyes turned gold for a small moment and then back into their normal form.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Fucking finally another chapter.

Guys please excuse me but I have too much shit to do now sind my girlfriend is hospitalized. I am already low on sleep and can't find any motivations to write.

It started again with the writing and I feel like I could write day and night, but I can't. I have to look for our son and that is harder than I thought.

Anyways, I hope you liked what I did there. I will try to slowly introduce Rias into the harem alongside her Peerage but I want it to be after the Kokabiel arc.

So pleace leave a review. Guys, thanks for your patients.


	6. Chapter 6

Four story's and I have to update everyone of them.

Well I am already working on new chapters, so please bear with it for a bit longer.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you ready to go? It's Saturday, Sona told me to take my peerages and to meet her and Rias at the school."

"I don't want to go."

"Cecilia, your marriage is destroyed and your ex is dead. Your son is not here and you lost every kind of political power you held. The only thing that is missing are 20 cats and alcohol. Then you would be the perfect hobo. Now stand up, shower, put on some normal cloths and then come downstairs. This time it's an order." Issei said in a joking yet commanding tone.

"Why can't I just lay here all day." The woman who was still in her dress turned on her stomach and yawned into the pillow.

"I had enough."

What are you doiEEEP!" She shrieked up when Issei picked up the woman and carried her into the bathroom. He started to unzip her dress from behind and dropped it.

"I will burn that dress later." She didn't know what to do but since she was a demon she felt no shame for her body so she simply let him do what he wanted. He took of her bra and then her panties. She still didn't agree on going into the shower so he had to carry her inside and then turned it on while standing next to her and keeping her in place. He didn't mind that his clothes got wet and simply threw his jacket into the corner of the room.

"Why are you undressing?!"

"Only my jacket and my pants. Calm down, they are to heavy."

"You carry woman around like they are nothing but a wet jacket is too heavy?"

She felt the water running down her curly hair and was a bit relieved again. She noticed Issei rubbing shampoo into her hair but then said that she could do it herself. He was about to leave when she whistled. "You said we had to leave soon. I don't have time to wash myself and shave. Get back here." He only nodded in annoyance and grabbed the shaving cream and the razor.

The woman sat down on a shower stool and spreaded her legs. "Is that realy the place that you need to shave the most now?"

"No but I feel cleaner when you shave there first." Issei sighted and started to trim her pubics before shaving the rest of it away. "There, done?"

The woman looked down and saw a small line of hair around the top of her vagina and looked at the boy with a questioning look. "I like it when they look like that. Now lift your arms."

"You monkey, why would you shave such a spot?"

"You never shaved your armpits?"

"Why would I shave something that has no hair growth? The spot that needs to be shaved is at a different place."

"Oh fuck." She turned around and Issei kind of panicked while sweating a lot. Then all of a sudden she bends forward and threw her hair to the front.

Issei got ready when she asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't have to shave around your asshole?"

"I have only two spots where my hair grows and these places are my neck and my vagina. I don't want my hair to grow too long so I trim it at my neck because when they grow there my hair becomes to long and hangs on the ground." Issei was relieved yet the situation made him panic at another region.

"So what did you feel when you found out that your husband was cheating."

"I knew it, some demons have multiple lovers. He was one of them. I didn't mind it, I was more hurt that he wanted to kill me so that he could probably marry another lover of his. How did your mate react knowing you had multiple lovers."

"She gave me green light beforehand. There was an incident earlier but that was something we both did."

"Explain."

"I was 13, she just gave birth. We drank a bit too much and took a third person into our bed. She latter became a lover but then vanished."

"Hmm, you two really love each other."

"The fact that there are only 13 out of 46 woman in this house that I don't love should make thinks obvious. I am a perverted guy who thinks more with his dick, but when I set my eyes on a woman then it's pretty clear she will be mine. I don't accept woman into a relationship who I don't love." He finally finished shaving the exzessiv hair from her neck and then let her shower while going back to his room.

He changed into a black hoodie and track pants, then went downstairs with a towel on his hair where he finally saw four unfinished peerages waiting for him. "That would be a great orgy." He whispered and then turned around to see Cecilia finally coming down the stairs in a pink tracksuit, sunglasses and a straw hat.

"Why are we here?" One of his queens asked.

"We are here because two other peerages want us to participate in a small game to get our familiar." At that the eyes of the woman gleamed up. "How is it possible that you don't have a familiar!? Kunou has two."

"Do you have one?" one of his knights, Siris, asked him.

"I wanted this really cool slime that dissolved clothes, then it had touched Yasaka. This slime does not exist anymore." At that he received all kind of comments about his pervertness. He put in his earpods and started play his music while a summoning circle apeared below him and teleported him and the others to the school.

Arriving there, Rias and Sona were astonished by the size of the unfinished peerages. "So you came. You have a rather big family."

"Your peerage vs mine or how do you want it, Sona-baby?" Issei smirked while standing in front of the Sitri.

"No, it would be unfair. We will have a tennis match. A match between you and me."

"Fine."

Ten minutes passed and both were standing on the tennis court. The woman and man of the peerages were all sitting around the fence while watching with interest. Sona started with her first serve and Instantly received the 15 points.

Second ball. Again she managed to win without Issei even moving. 30 points.

Again she served and everyone saw that Issei was too far away to hit it, but no one saw it coming that Issei made a full rotation to gain enough power and then threw the racket towards the ball.

The ball hit the racket and flew back to Sona who was to shocked and missed it.

Isseis racket flew against the fence and then back to him.

"15-30. Sona is winning." Rias announced as the referee.

This time Issei served. He hit the ball full force and saw Sona adding magic into the game. She shot the ball back to Issei who was ready to send it back, but the moment it hit the floor it changed direction.

"15-40. Sona wins."

The girl was about to leave the court when the ball, was shot at her. She covered heself with the racket but before the ball impacted she felt a cold wind. "I could have stopped your ball but decided not to use magic. You played unfair." Issei dropped the ball.

"I did, but I won." Her smirk made his anger boil and yet decided to stay calm.

"How about a rematch? Something where we both are equal, doesn't matter if it was with magic or not."

"What do you have in mind?" She turned around and looked the boy straight in the eye. He got closer to her and then whispered something in her ear. Her face reddened instantly and she started to shake. "If we unite for a few seconds then it should be possible for us to go there together."

"Thats how I like you." She turned around pretty quick and was about to leave when, she heard him saying "Don't forget what I said, Sona-chan." she nodded nervously. "Well, then see you in my backyard today." With that he left.

As Rias walked over to the black haired girl and asked what he whispered she grew red again. "He said that if we would follow my rules like we did it now, we would already be married. He beat me in a game of chess."

"Ouhhh, so he said he wouldn't want to play your rules."

"No he said the opposite thing. He wanted to marry me someday, but it shouldn't be determined by a game." The blushing girl admitted.

"Hm, he is a strange one, I have to admit it." Rias said while look at the boy who simply vanished in a seal.

**Hyoudou mansion**

Issei was like an animal. Since the shower with Cecilia he was as horny as a rabbit in heat. His eyes wandered to the watch hanging on the wall.

Still eight hours left till Sona arrives.

He grabbed Mittelt and Maria and whispered something in their ears. Both gleamed up and ran away.

Issei knew that he didn't had much time left. He went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water before he felt kisses on his neck and two arms hugging him from behind him. "I heard what you wanted, my love. I came to escort you to our love chambers." He recognized the voice of his beloved Shirohebi, Talisha.

"Well what are we waiting for baby?" He turned around and gave the snake-woman a kiss before he felt her tail wrapping around him. He felt himself being lifted up and the woman slithering away while still kissing him.

They finnaly arrived downstairs in the basement of the mansion and she let him down while telling him to wait in front of the door. The woman herself shithered into the room.

Issei waited for five minutes before he heard a woman yelling to come in.

He opened the door and the blood shot out of his nose. His clothes practically peeled of from him as he walked towards his 33 lovers.

**Eight o'clock**

Sona knocked and knocked.

Finally Kunou opened it. "Sona-nee-chan?"

"Hey Kunou-chan. Is your father at home." The girl looked a bit questioning and then she blinked a few times.

"Tou-san is playing with his mates."

It took the peerage a few moments to understand what was going on and when they finally found out they blushed. It was then that Kunou was picked up by a woman. "Issei is in the shower, please come in." She said. Sona could see that she was a youkai. She had short red hair and tiger-like ears at the top of her head. She wore a school uniform which did almost nothing to cover her breasts, also her skirt was too short. She was deffinetly one of Risers former subordinates.

"Thank you." They just followed the girl with their eyes as she walked up stairs. They heared a door being slammed opened and a male scream. Not even five minutes later the girl and Issei came down.

"Not bad Li, not bad."

"Thanks, and if you don't want me to destroy your precious jewels, then stop sleeping in your shower." The girl only fell on her knees while Issei already had a glass of water in his hand. "No, no water, please!" The girl tried to move only to find it impossible.

"Riser may punished you with kisses or something, but I punish with pain. If you don't believe me, ask Raynare. She is probably the one who missbehaves the most." Issei went down on his knees and started to whisper. "I think that she actually started to like my punishment. Maybe she is a masochist."

The girl could finally stand up again while Issei drank the water. By now his perrages were downstairs and waited. "Sona, the ritual?"

"Y-yes." She handed him a book and instead of reading it out loud he read it simply silently. "Here is the potion." She handed him a small bottle with a pink liquid inside. "My sister said it tastes disgusting."

"Well then." Issei went into the kitchen and came back with two shot glasses and a bottle of liquor. He poured some of the potion into each glass and then filled the rest with the liquor. He handed Sona a glass and then said "Cheers."

Both drank the shot and gulped it down. Both had a kind of weird look on their face and everyone was surprised when both instantly clashed together in a kiss. They started to make out while a teleportationseal started to form below every member of the peerages.

When both parted they saw that they arrived in a dark forest. "So we have another married couple here?" The voice of an elderly man said from the top of a branch.

"Yes. Zatouji, glad to see you again. This is my husband Issei Hyoudou and these are the members of his four peerages."

"Well that's some shit there. The little Sona Sitri married and that even earlier than her sister. And then such a man. Four peerages, my boy, you seriously must pack some magic, if you understand what I mean." Issei was wondering why the man didn't recognized him but didn't really care either.

"Sona-baby, you and your perrage can go that way, I have to stay with mine. We see each other a home." He looked at his watch. "Only two hours left."

"Thats all the time we need." She smiled before they gave each other a kiss again and then left for their own paths.

Issei didn't seem to be like the one he always was but the girls didn't realy care at the moment. They followed the boy till they arrived at a rather big tree. "We are at our destination."

"Where are we, lover boy?" Karlamine asked.

"We are at the tree of..." Everyone looked at him with some kind of hope but nothing came out. "I forgot it's name but it has a lot of sprite dragons inside. It's a nest. My daughter found it and for some reasons, males are not allowed inside so I leave you here and go search for a birthday present."

Without even kissing anyone he left. The woman shrugged it of and went inside the nest.

Issei on the other hand was on a hunt. He saw a small shadow flying above him and followed it. The shadow landed on a tree branch and he saw a dark and small dragon forming itself out of a dark substance.

"Got you." He whispered before he held his hand out and a magic circle appeared in front of him.

The dragon felt how the gravity became heavier and that it barely could stand up. A hand started to carres its back and the gravity slowly started to become lighter again.

"Hey little one, do you want to come with me?" The small sprite dragon purred and Issei put it on his shoulder before making his way back to the tree.

Arriving there he rolled his eyes as the woman still weren't done with the dragons. Some had theirs while some where still choosing. "What is taking you so long?" Issei asked when the dragons looked at him with anger.

All of a sudden dragons jumped in front of every girl as protection from Issei. "There you have your familiar let's go." He said annoyed. He really didn't want to stay for too long but had to when suddenly something jumped in front of him in a protective manner. It was a small, long, blue dragon with a golden horn on the tip of his nose. It had a few golden spikes along its wings and was ready to shot something at the dragons who were protective of the girls.

"Hmm, you are quite a troublemaker, huh?" Issei asked while the small dragon started to climb on top of the boys head.

"Now we can go back." Yubelluna said while a small yellow dragon was shooting small explosive orbs into the sky.

"Fine." The dragon boy simply snapped with his finger and they all disappeared in their circle.

"So Issei, now that we have what we needed, how about we have some fun on our own." His teacher, Irina, asked while nibbling on his earlobe.

"Can't right now. I have to wait for Sona to release the spell that is on us."

"I was about to ask that earlier. What kind of spell was that?" Mittelt asked.

"Love potion. The only way that more that one peerage can enter the familiar forest is when the two kings love each other. So we had to do it."

"How do you break it?" Raynare asked while laying down on the couch.

"Kissing at midnight under the moon light." Cecilia answered. Everyone looked at her in a kind of weird way while she blushed. "A few hundred years ago we played our pranks too. Yes, we had a childhood and were also teenagers."

"Kind of weird pranks." Issei said before he yawned. "Oh-oh." He said before his eyes closed and he fell on the floor.

"What kind of love position was that?" Cecilia picked up a small bottle from the table and put a drop of it on her tongue. "Who ever gave it to Sona wanted her to have a boyfriend, and that as fast as possible. That's a very potent love potion. These things are always made in special doses. If one boy drinks even a drop of it, I wouldn't matted how many girls drink it. He would love all of them."

"What about those that he loves now?" Mio asked kind of concerned.

"The love is dead till the next full moon. That would be in one hour." Cecilia explained.

"Lady Phenex, didn't you just drink a bit of the same potion?" Marion asked.

"My Phenex blood should neutralize it any moment. I hope so." And it happened faster than she though. Something wasn't right. Did she always felt that freedom? No something wasn't right with her. "Am I the only one who feels this freedom in their chest? Like some burden was taken away from me."

"I kind of was wondering the same since some time now." Raynare said.

Xuealn tried to summon her wings only to find it impossible, it didn't matter how often she tried to shake her shoulders, they wouldn't come out. She tried it with more preasure until flames shot out of her back and formed wings from her back.

"What the fuck?!" The members of Risers former peerage yelled.

Raynare tried to summon her wings only for red wings to come out of her back. They had the form of dragon wings and felt lighter than her old angel wings.

Mittelt too found herself with these wings.

Even though Yuki never summoned anything like that before she felt like she knew how it was done. A flick with her shoulder and two lightnings shot out of her back with the form of wings.

"Yuki has a blue piece inside of her and it was lightning. Xuelan has Risers old piece within her and now has fire wings. Raynare and Mittelt have a red piece, what means dragon wings. Now there is only the white piece left." Maria started to connect the dots.

"Isseis white peerage has only three members, Yasaka, Irina and Nerumi. Irina and Nerumi don't know how to summon their wings and Yasaka isn't here." Kurumi said while looking around.

"That can't be right." Everyone looked at Ravel. She came back from the kitchen with the white evil piece set of Issei. "There are four pieces missing. Irina is a knight, Nerumi a rook and Yasaka the queen, but still a bishop is missing."

That left the woman wondering. "He is hiding something or someone from us."

The hour passed and the peerage of Sona showed up only to show that their was king asleep too. "Like I said, they took a too powerful dose. Either they wake up in the next five minutes or both will continue like that for ever." Cecilia explained.

At that they heard a yawning woman behind them and Saji was instantly knocked out by the rook of his peerage.

Cupid was standing at the doorframe with only a bra and panties. See-through. "Ilona woke me up and told me about your situation. Also the fake love in this room makes me sick." The pink haired girl walked towards the two and pulled out two small arrow from a very uncomfortable place. Both arrows were completely black and she simply stuck it into the heart of both. As the arrows started to vanish she stood up and said. "I am still sore from earlier, he really pounded us like we need it. Don't wake any of us up, we need that sleep." They looked at the leaving bringer of love, who had a white liquid rolling down her light brown legs.

Saji walked towards Sona while the girls of Isseis peerages slowly left. Only the Nekomata twins, Ni and Li, along side Marion and Burent stayed. "You can leave him there, he won't mind sleeping on the floor." Raynare said while the girls thought about it.

"We don't want to be punished." All, four of them said in union.

While they all waited for a bit, they heard Sona caughing. The girl sat up only for Saji to be immediately by her side. As she looked at Issei she just felt sadness and wanted to leave instantly.

While the student council left Issei woke up. "Huh? What happened?"

"You overdosed on the love potion. Cupid shoved a black arrow in your heart and then left. She also left a trail of cum on the floor." Marion said bluntly while playing cards on Isseis chest.

"Something tells me that you overdosed on purpose." Ni said while pushing Issei down after he tried to stand up.

"What gave me away?" He asked while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Cupid said that they had such a good pounding that the only thing they wanted to do was to sleep. So why was Ilona awake and called her?" Burent started.

"You were so persistant on coming back home even tho we had an entire hour left." Li continued.

"The love potion was strong and you knew that. That's why you mixed it with alcohol. The alcohol had sleeping powder inside it. That was proven when we found the bottle being empty in the trash. After sniffing on it we couldn't smell any alcohol meaning that Ilona probably washed it out with water." Marion added.

"And lastly you didn't want her to catch feelings for you because you could never love her." The realization in his eyes as he couldn't find the key to his room in his pocket made the others giggle. "Searching for that?" Ni asked as she held a key up. "We searched your room and only found one interesting thing inside it."

Isseis head hit the floor and his hands went to cover his face. "After calculating a bit we found out that your are at stage three of your plan. You could never love Sona since stage nine would reveal your true colors. Your true self."

"And what do you four want from me, now that you could blackmail me with that?" Issei asked in defeat. The four woman let go of him, and then bowed in front of him.

"We will follow your plan even if death will be a part of it." Issei sat up while the woman bowed by his side.

"Your plan is a masterpiece, I had to read if three times to finnaly believe that is was yours. I give myself to you in hope of staying by your side when the time comes."

"So,do I." Ni followed Marion's example.

"I am your, Issei-kun." Li did as her sister and all four bowed a last time and this time stayed on the ground.

"Stand up, you don't need to bow, but there is one thing you could do." He was about to tell them one of his fantasies when they put their index fingers on his mouth.

"Just lay down in your bed and we will proof our service to you." As Issei followed them into his bedroom he started to feel their eagerness as well as his own, though he was still drained. They arrived and he layed down in his bed while the four pawns went into the bathroom.

He heared a bit of giggling before the door opened.

The first girl to come out was Marion. She wore a red dress that was attached to a golden necklace. The dress started to split right below her bra-less breasts to reveal her stomach and her white panties. She wore a sheet of silk around her arms to look royal while another piece of silk worked as a purple veil on her head. She walked towards Issei and climbed into his bed when she planted a kiss on his lips before wandering down towards his chest where she got lost of his shirt and claimed his muscles with her tongue.

The next girl who came out was Ni. The bluette wore a cheerleader uniform with red colors and white stripes. Her dress was short and did little to nothing in covering her curvy ass. She too walked to his bed and layed down on his other side, where she started to lick his chest.

Issei grew a visible erection when Burent came out, only wearing a short white skirt and a sash that covered her breast while her nipples where visibly stiff. She walked towards him and climbed on top of him letting her crotch down above his left knee.

The last girl came out and Issei could feel his instincts trying to take over. Li only wore a short, sexy kimono. The silky cloth wasn't even tied so he could see her stomach and the valley of her breast. She too wore a white panty that had a small wet spot that Issei noticed while she came slowly towards him. The other girls retreated their arms while Li climbed on top of his face where she sat down and started to squash his head between her tights while his nose was rubbing her clit.

He felt how his boxers were pulled down and his dick jumped out. The three soft tongues that started to lick around it felt like a dip into warm water. He felt how his instincts completely took over his brain and pushed the woman aside. "You made one of my biggest fantasies a reality. Let me repay you." His eyes were focused on Marion while she smiled at him. "Lay down, Burent, you climb on top of her." Both did as he told them and then he looked at the twins.

A few minutes later both were handcuffed to the bed, unable to touch themselfs or each other. Both with a vibrator taped to their legs and the wire leading to their nether region. Issei simply activated them and let the girl wait till its their turn.

He walked back towards Burent and Marion and went on his knees. He pushed the blonde haired woman's panties aside and started to lick it. He gave it a few licks before accommodating to the taste. From there on was no turning back.

These girls were his.

He stood up and without any warning pushed his dick inside the girl. He felt how his errection hurt after just having had sex with his lovers. Even tho the pain was immense he couldn't stop. He thrusted harder inside her and with every inch he moved his teeth clinched harder against each other. His pain became harder to bear and he could only see Marion yelling in pleasure while his eardrums gave up working. He couldn't say anything and just shot his sperm inside of her and then collapsed on the ground.

The loud thump of his impact woke up a girl who was asleep in the next room. She instantly ran inside and could only see her lover on the ground. "Issei, like always. You are a real man, pleasing woman till you collapse." Prysm, the demoness, said as she put his head on her tights. "I am sorry girls but Issei was drained today to the last drop of semen he had. I think he had so much pain right now that he collapsed. Give him a day or two and he will be pounding your brains out so much that you will have enough for weeks." The woman picked up the boy and dragged him into her room where she layed him into her bad and then next to him.

"Issei took my virginity and look how much he shot into me." Marion exclaims as she looked down to see the white semen dropping out of her pussy.

"Lucky, next time I will be first." Burent said while starting to uncuff the twins.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Sorry for the lemon that I broke off. I had high hopes starting it but while writing I felt like I couldn't do it.

I think I stay away for some time from lemons and continue my stories without and when I feel like it, I will add new ones.

So this chapter was the familiar episode.

I left Rias out since she didn't need new familiars, technically she didn't get any new members.

Also what is that plan that was revealed that the end? Does Yasaka know about it? Why won't Sona join the harem?

You will find out within the next two chapters so stay tune.

P.S. Shouldn't be long till Rias joins the harem.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I am father of three boys now.

Who could have guessed that it were twins.

I need a new car.

* * *

Cold mornings.

There is only one thing that he hates more than Kokabiel and it's a cold morning.

He curled up in the bed that clearly wasn't his. His hand resting on a breast, his crotch still sore. Isseis left arm rose as he grabbed a small bottle out of thin air. He broke of the glass tip and then drank the drop of liquid that was inside.

He felt how his energy came back and every sore spot vanished. He was about to turn around only to feel someone immediately pleading for his warm body. He looked back to see his demoness, Prysm, laying there asslep. He shook his head and stood up.

He opened the door and walked out only to feel the cold wind from an open wind. Every part of his body twitched while his spine shuddered and his skin got covered in goosebumps. He heard two voices and recognized them as Yubelluna's and Ravel's. They were about to turn into the hallway as Issei vanished.

A loud thump echoed through the mansion as the boy ran into his room with his immense speed and shut the door with his power. "Glad that Yasaka used reinforced door locks so that they don't get destroyed by me."

"Yeah thanks Nyasaka-baby." Issei got the same feeling from earlier again as he turned around and saw his white Bishop laying naked on his bed. "Make love to Nyssei-kuun." She purred.

"Why are you here babe?" He asked while climbing into the bed next to her.

Her response came with a move of her hand. She grabbed his flaccid dick and simply started to soflty carres it. His mind calmed down and his best friend started to grow into the manhood his lovers honor so much.

While she started to carefully stroke it, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her on the lips. The longer the kiss lasted the more passionate they got.

Withing 20 seconds of kissing the woman climbed on top of him without breaking their contact.

She stayed on all fours above him while slowly breaking the kiss. "Not today babe." Issei exclaimed as he flipped them both to gain the upper hand.

He went town to kiss her throat and sucked on her skin to let her breath out in lust. His fingers were already playing with her nipples as he went further down. He started to kiss her bellybutton and then her inner tights.

Finally Issei leaned up again and readied his erection infront of his secret lovers entrance. He slowly started to insert it as she moaned out in pleasure. "Nyaaaaaa Issei-kyuuun. That's perrrrfect." Hearing her complimenting his skills made him overconfident.

He started to move faster as his throbing dick made her inner walls twitch. "Issei nyaaa, don't stop now!" She moaned out.

The boy caught her lips with his and started to make out heartedly with her. "Babe, I am about to cum!" Issei exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Inside, I am ready to receive you nya!" She yelled back.

Issei clenched his teeth as he shot his load, filling her up. The both grinned at each other as Issei flipped her over. Her bare back exposed to him.

He climbed on the back of her thighs and spreaded her asschecks. The tip of dick already waiting for the action while Issei waited for the go. "Nya, don't keep me waiting Issei-kyun."

His thumbs spreaded her asshole as he slowly started to push it inside. Her two black cat tails wrapped around his hands. "Mmmmm, yes, this feels so gooooood, nyaaaaaa." She moaned out as Issei finally had his whole dick inside.

Slowly he started to move backwards and forwards. The girl moaned out while her ass was getting fucked. Issei tho, tried to keep a straight face while taking the virginity of the tightest hole he ever had.

His eyes rolled back as he again filled her up with a thick white load of his. "Hmm, Issei nya. This was great nya."

"You are dripping so fucking much. I can't belive you still didn't get pregnant."

"We youkai have a very slim chance of getting pregnant by humans nya. It's just our energy that kills of most of your sperm. That why I and Yasaka carve for so much more semen than any other woman nya."

"You should see your new harem sisters."

"I saw your action. You realize that Nyasaka and me drained you more than they did. And we were just two. They carve a lot, but can't take so much. I on the other hand. Nya, you could make a daycare center out of my mouth, my ass and my pussy and I still would want more. Nyaaa." She purred one last time before standing up. She started to walk towards the bathroom while swaying her hips, giving Issei a hard time staying in bed.

The door to the shower closed and the boy threw his head back wanting to calm down a bit. _'Stage 1: Steal lightning from Zeus and making me immortal. Check._

_Stage 2: __Getting my evil piece sets. Check._

_Stage 3: Getting lost of Sounas feelings for me. Check._

_Everything is going good.' _He started to get clothed and readied himself for some breakfast.

He walked out of his room, his mind sunken in his thought. He was simply strolling blindly while talking to himself in his mind._' Issei, we are at the top. Powerful, feared and the most important thing, we have a personal harem.'_

His mind went black when he stared out of the window of the hallway.

Bird were chirping, Rias entered his estate, the sky was blue and Akenos laughs echoed through his ears. "Why are they here again?" He asked himself as he walked downstairs.

"Morning honey." He said as he gave Irina a kiss and a not so subtile smack on the ass.

"Mmm Issei-babe, not here, we have guests." She whispered.

The boy just hugged her from behind and started to grind his dick against her rear. "Its my house and I do as I want." he whispered back while kissing her neck. He noticed someone staring directly into the kitchen and chuckled. "Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, what brings you in on such an beautiful morning." _'I am not joking you shouldn't be here, it's not stage five yet.' _He though the last part as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to the two devils.

"We are here to discuss your absence. If you didnt notice it, but have been sleeping for two weeks. Thats the second time you slept for such a long time. What happened this time?" Rias asked with a bored face.

"Hmmm, I actually have no idea. Irina, you know what happened?" The blonde teacher just came by and sat down next to him while sipping tea.

"You had sex, too much sex. You collapsed during the act and Prysm dragged you into her bed." She explained while grinning. "I am glad that I wasnt the poor girl that made you cum and then watched you fall on the ground."

"I can't belive that this is biologicaly possible." Akeno giggled to Rias antics.

"Fufufu, quite the animal in bed, huh?" The dark haired girl smiled and winked at him.

Issei just shruged with his shoulders while thinking a bit. "So what happened?"

Rias just shook her head. "Xenovia and Irina joined my Peerage."

"What!? When?" He yelled. At that moment Xenovia came downstairs into the living room only to slowly back off again. "Oh no! You stay here." The brown haired boy hissed. "Explain."

"Well, Rias came by and asked us to join. It took some time for me to join but Irina joined instantly, thinking that she could help you to get away from the devils path. It turned out to be true, god is dead and we had a talk about it with angel Michael who explained it to us." She answered while letting her head hang down in shame.

"Well, I dont care, Its your desicion and desspite the fact that you lived here for about half a month, I still barely know you. It was you desicion." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "I still have things to do. I mean holidays are coming up. I am thinking about a trainings trip. What do you say Rias? How about a trainings trip together?"

"This actually sounds like a good idea. Care to tell me your plan?" He sat down again after streching a bit and then looked at Irina.

"Could you leave us for a moment?" She nodded and then walked upstairs to shower. "Do, you have a spot in mind. I mean, a training ground large enough for four Peerages."

"Hmm, the old training grounds that my brother used may be a good idea. They are right up in the mountains of Kuoh. You know, next week the holydays will start. You should attent school at least this week." Rias explained. "It's sunday, and I guess you should enjoy it as much as you can."

"I will. Don't worry about me, but I think you should do something about yourself. You just walk around and appear in front of random peoples doors. Go have fun yourself." He said while the two girls stood up and bowed.

"Thanks for having us." Rias said and walked to the door.

"Fufufu, don't collapse again." Akeno winked at the boy who just smiled and then shook his head.

As both left, he just turned around and went into the kitchen to finally eat his breakfast. "Tou-san?"

He turned around to see his daughter standing in the door frame. "Hey Kunou-chan. Did Yasaka still not get you?"

"Kaa-san was here yesterday. But she had to go." She looked a bit sad but Issei just picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.

"Want to go outside today?" He asked.

"Yeeees!" The girl yelled in excitement.

He finished his meal and and then got ready as did his daughter. "Hide your tails and ears. You don't want mommy to beat up daddy." The girl snickers before her tails and ears dissappeared. "Can Celia come with us?"

"It's Cecilia, Kunou-chan. Let's go ask her." Both walked up the stairs and went to the room of the queen. "Cecilia, it's me Issei."

"Of course it's you, there aren't many males in this household." She answered back. "Come in."

As he entered he saw the woman still laying in her bed, only clad in a pink bra and matching panties. Issei just walked in followed by Kunou.

"Ce-cila, do you want to go out with tou-san?" Kunou asked as innocent as she could with her small hands on the woman's leg

"You are asking me to go out with your father? Why doesn't that coward ask me himself?" Cecilia smiled at the girl and then looked at her king.

"She wanted to ask if you come out with us. Kunou-chan and me."

Cecilia just looked shocked. "But why me?"

"You look like kaa-san. So when we go out, it feels like kaa-san and tou-san are both there." This broke Isseis heart. Only now he realized how much his daughter missed him.

"You know what, Kunou. Let me get ready and then we go and have fun today." The girls face lit up and she ran out to let the woman get clothed.

Cecilia could only see a tear roll down Isseis cheek. "Thanks."

"You are a good father, don't let your dick get in your way." She said to him.

Issei just walked out and closed the door behind him. Cecilia on the other hand was deep in her thought _'She sees me as her second mother.'_ She thought in joy and then stood up.

Issei and Kunou didn't wait long for the queen to come down in an black summer dress. "Tou-san, I want a dress like Celia has!"

Both just laughed and walked outside. Kunou immediately jumped on her father's back and sat there happily while he walked towards the city. "So, Cecilia, finally recovered?"

"Yes, finally. I guess it didn't hurt me that much after all. You having your fingers in my stomach on the other hand hurt like hell. Then there was this kissing thing you did to get the blood out of my lungs. Have you any idea how much that burned?" She asked him while he just smiled sheepishly.

"Well either that or you would have died infront of your daughters eyes." He answered immediately.

"You sure know how to talk with woman." She replied.

"Tou-san is great with woman. He is always playing with them. I can hear how they want tou-san to heal them with cream. He must be a great doctro." Kunou said happily causing Issei to flinch with Cecilia laughed.

"Yes your father is a _doctor_. I remember this one time he had to shower me because I couldn't." Cecilia joked while Kunou smiled.

"When I am big, I want to be like tou-san." She announced enthusiastically.

"No!" Issei yelled. "Why don't you want to be like mommy?"

"Kaa-san is boring. Always says 'no'. Tou-san helps people, he does what he wants and is cool." The kid explained.

"Kunou, Yasaka surely has her reasons for saying 'no'. Maybe it's bad for you, or it is dangerous." The woman explained softly.

And with that the girl stayed silent. The three of them simply strolled down the road to the next bus stop.

**This evening**

The door opened as Cecilia walked in laughing with Issei behind her. Kunou was still asleep on his back and he carried multiple bags in his arms. Both were astonished by the fact that everyone was in their room. They just walked to Kunous room and Cecilia helped Issei to put her into bed.

He left the bags in her room and walked out. As he turned around he immediately felt two lips press on his. The kiss was broken immediately when Cecilia pulled back again. "What was that for?" Issei asked.

"I will go shower now. If you want more of this then visit my room later, if you don't want it, then I will accept it."

**An hour later**

Issei was mentally prepared and opened the door of the Phenex woman. Her room was empty and the shower was still running. He just layed down on her bed and waited. Soon his eyes started to close and he fell asleep too. He awoke to a weight next to him and smiled when he saw that only a few minutes passed.

Issei just turned to Cecilia and pinned her down. She was lying on her back with her legs spread and he was on top of her. Without any talking Issei just claimed her lips and started to make out with her. Soon their tongues met and both started to enjoy it a lot.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, the boy slid down a bit and licked her collarbone, earning a whimper from Cecilia. Then he kissed his way down to her bosom and began sucking her right breast, playing with her dark-pink erect nipple while rolling and twisting, with occasional light squeezes to the other nipple between the fingers of his right hand, making the blonde woman moan lustfully.

"Mmmm" She moaned in disappointment from the loss of pleasure when he leaned up again, but the next second she felt him trailing kisses south, stopping only to give a playful lick to her belly-button. His head arrived between her legs when he gave her outer lips a passionate lick, making her moan in ecstasy. Her legs wrapped around his head on their own, bringing him closer to her core. Finding this to be sign of approval, he began licking her lips, lapping her juices and appreciating her clit from time to time.

Minutes later Cecilia's body tensed and she let out cry of pleasure. Issei gave her time to ride her orgasm, then he licked her where he could reach with his tongue. He made sure that she was clean again and rose his head.

"You taste sexy." He leaned forward and began licking her again, this time sending his tongue to explore the tight depths of her vagina, earning even more moans and cries of pleasure from his golden blond beauty. He was content between licking her inner walls, drinking her nectar and listening to her sounds of pure bliss. After some time her body tensed up again as she came a second time. She tried everything not to let out a scream of pleasure while some grunts still managed to escape.

Suddenly he felt her grip on his hands and was pulled up into a deep kiss. Almost a minute later she broke the kiss and licked her honey from his face, making him hard.

"You are right, I do taste sexy. Now it's my turn." She motioned for him to stand up, while she herself kneeled in front of him on the ground. She licked his balls, the downside of his shaft and finally the tip of his stone-hard member. She kissed the tip and took the head of his penis in her mouth and began sucking it lightly, her tongue working miracles on his tip, making him moan from pleasure. When she felt him ejaculating some pre-cum, she took him deeper into her mouth, earning loud lustful moan from him when his tip touched the back of her throat. She began bobbing her head while her tongue was working on his shaft. Intending to make him cum, Cecilia began humming some tune and soon enough the vibrations gave results.

"I'm going to cum." Issei warned, but she only slid most of him out her mouth so that the head of his member remained in and returned to sucking him lightly with a lot of tonguework. "I'm cumming" He warned again not a minute later, but she continued. Issei just couldn't stop himself as he sent a spurt of his seeds into her waiting mouth. After making sure she got every last drop of his cum, Cecilia let his member out of her mouth and sat there, shamelessly playing with her tongue.

_'A bit too salty, but I like it.'_ She swallowed all of his seed and kissed her way up his body, before whispering seductively into his ear "You are sexy too." She walked to the small couch that was in her room and lied on it while spreading her legs. She motioned him to come there too and he willingly complied.

Issei played more with his queens bosom and fingered her while his penis was standing its hardness. As soon as his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from her snatch, sucked them clean and pressed the head of his member into her wet entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. She just nodded and moved a bit closer to him making her lips engulf the tip of his erected tool.

"Yes. Love me! Make me yours!" Issei pushed himself into her hot wet tight vagina, making them both moan from pleasure. When his member was completely inside, he slid out of her so that only about two inches of his meat pole remained in and then slammed back into her. "YES!" She yelled out while he repeated his actions. "That's it! Faster! Harder!" She moaned, while he continued slamming into her. The boy complied with his queen's request and began putting more force behind his thrusts, at the same time picking his pace up to the one she wanted.

After a pleasant eternity filled with lustful moans and cries of pleasure he felt her inner walls squeeze his member while her whole body tensed and began rocking. With a loud cry "ISSEI!" Cecilia came.

He slid out of her, while she was catching her breath. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Want more?" He asked while he flicked his tongue over her earlobe.

"You really think that I don't want more of this? Lie down." Issei did as she comanded. He lied down on the couch and as soon as he did that, she positioned her wet entrance over his dick. Cecilia sat down, consuming his member with her maidenhood, both of them moaning from sensation. For several seconds she allowed herself to bath in the feeling of completion, and then began bouncing rapidly on his meat pole. She brought her hands to play with her breasts, while Issei put his hands on her asscheeks, massaging her butt and helping her keep the pace. Once more ecstatic filled moans and cries of pleasure and lust echoed through the house.

For what felt like an eternity later her vaginal walls tightened around his member and her body began shaking violently from the amount of pleasure she was obtaining. When the orgasm hit Cecilia, she continued to bounce on his member, intending to make him cum too. It was hard as she couldn't keep on for too long and soon fell on his chest panting heavily.

"Are you ok, babe?" He asked her. She answered with only nodding weakly. He moved his hands to her sweaty back and began massaging it while kissing her sweaty forehead.

Several minutes later the blonde woman caught her breath again. Seeing this, Issei got ready to continue thrusting into her, but she had other plans. She slid up so that he wasn't inside her anymore and whispered into his ear. "Let me handle this." She moved her legs so that they were between his and kissed her way down his body till she was on all fours and his erect member was poking in her face. She took half of his penis, still covered in her juices, into her mouth. She began sucking him lightly with her tongue dancing along his shaft. After several minutes he came into her mouth and she drank his seeds, which had hints of her own nectar now._'Mmm... This way it tastes even better'_ She though as she released his dick from her mouth again.

"Stay like this." Issei said and slid from under his lover, disappeared from her sight. Then Cecila felt his tongue on her pussy licking her juices and melted into the sensation. Even when his little soldier was ready for more adventures, he didn't stop untill he made her cum. Soon another shiver went through her spine and she couldn't stop herself from moaning it out. "Yes baby, lick me clean!"

After this he slid over her, unintentionally brushing the tip against her asshole and giving the horny woman under him an idea.

He whispered in her ear, giving her breasts a good squeeze. "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah... Take me in the ass now, take my virginity there." He looked at her with 'you really want this?' written all over his face. She nodded and lowered her upper body so that her ass was now high in the air. Seeing that she was sure she wanted it, he slowly began inserting his member into her very tight hole. After the first three inches she couldn't restrain herself anymore and let out loud cry from both pain and pleasure overwhelming her.

Issei immediately stopped. "Cecilia, are you ok?"

"Just go on. It feels sooo goooood!" She replied and he continued pushing his member into her untill all his inches were inside. He gave her some time to adjust before he began pumping into her. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me for as long as you can!" And Issei, for the first time in his life, obeyed.

He kept pushing in and pulling out while Cecilia's pressed her screams into the couch. He smiled as he pushed it in compelety and shot his semen into the tight hole.

Cecilia's muffled screams in the couch send shivers down Issei's spine. The woman just felt her own juices running down her legs and then collapsed complelty.

Issei just picked her up and carried her into her bed. He felt her arms hug him and pulled him down with her last power. He didn't mind it at all and just stayed there.

Soon he fell asleep with Cecilia drolling on his chest.

**Next morning**

Issei and Cecilia woke up with a smile. "Mooooorning babe." Issei yawned.

"Morning sweetheart. Thanks for last night." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips before standing up and walking into the shower. "Wanna join me?"

"You still ask?" He replied and jumped up.

After having a shower together, Cecilia stayed to change her bedsheets while Issei went into his room to get his school uniform.

He, again, didn't wait for the others and just left.

Arriving in school he sat down on his seat and listened to the new teacher. She was a tall woman with a curvaceous body under her grey suit. She had long white hair and piercing blue eyes.

She talked the whole time about a train in the evening leaving toward Kyouto and them staying there till friday.

It was only until the break that Issei realise that they were going on a field trip and he didn't even pack.

* * *

Well another chapter. Two lemons this time. As you can see, I put a lot of effort into the second one.

I am currently writing my second dxd fic and if you guys are interested in such an idea Pls tell me in the comments.

Issei has an older brother. Unlike Issei, he isn't a pervert and actually a real girl magnet. Just that he doesn't like girls.

He loves woman. Mature, beautiful, adult, woman. After breaking free from a peerage, he stayed a stray until he met his brother again. Only was his girlfriend the only woman Issei didn't want to see, so he pushed them both into the dimension of the great red. Deep inside his older brother spend years building his peerage.

If you are interested, tell me, because I have some of the girls already.


	8. I am sorry

I updated again. Yeah. But I am sorry to dissapoint you here.

I am discontinuing this fanfiction and giving it up for adoption.

If someone is interested, then pm me. You can change everything that you don't like. It's your story after I gave you the permission.

There are various reasons why I am abonding my best work.

The first reason and the probaly biggest reason is, I can't write any lemons anymore. I feel sick of writing them, I feel weird when uploading them and I absolutely have no idea how I will put up with lemons for so many girls.

The second point is, I think I fucked up when I started to add the woman from the monsterverse. They were nothing but a bunch of OC's. It's hard to involve many Charakters In one scene without letting someone out, but this is what happens often. A few changes that I did over the time were simply changing the names of a Charakter because they didn't talk enough.

The plot ended with a cliffhanger about a plan that Issei has build up. By then I had created about half of the plan. The rest was still in development. I had no idea what to do.

With lockdown I thought that maybe I will write more, but work fucked me up so hard that I didn't write for any story except some ideas that I had.

So if anyone is interested, hit me up with a pm. If I don't write back instantly then write me on Instagram: Red.cloud.yura

I will send you the documents what I have written and a list of who is in the harem/Who will join.

I hope some of you will make this story into something great. Thanks for reading it.


End file.
